Losing Trust
by Ghost Writer Extraordinaire
Summary: Being a witness to a terrible event has changed thee way a child looks at the most loved person in her life. Starts off at the stairs with Rhett and Bonnie's return.
1. Chapter 1

Three months had passed since Rhett Butler passed through the familiar streets of Atlanta.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Bonnie said joyously. She desperately wanted to get home and see her mother. It had been so long since she had seen her mother, causing the child to miss her. Not only did she miss her mother but she also wanted to show off her new kitten.

"In just a few minutes, princess. Sit still and hold the kitten. We don't want him getting loose now do we?" Rhett said in his normal tone with Bonnie. He was scared to death to face his wife. She had information that could break him, if she chose to use it would kill him. On the train ride from Savannah he decided that after dropping Bonnie off and making sure she was settled in again he would leave to venture up to the North.

The rest of the ride from the train station was quiet except for the little mummers from Bonnie to the kitten. Sending his child back to a hateful mother worried him, but he knew that Scarlett knew if she laid one hand on the child there would be consequences. Though if Bonnie wanted to be with her mother then that was fine with him. Rhett would do anything for his little girl, whatever pleased her he would give her. If she wanted the moon, he would do anything and everything in his power to give it to her.

Bonnie was ecstatic as the carriage pulled into the drive of the Peachtree Street house. The moment she saw the house, the girl wanted to jump out and run as fast as she could to meet her mother. Rhett stopped his daughter from opening the carriage door as the driver drove up the drive. Each turn of the wheels caused Rhett to become more uneasy with is meeting with Scarlett. It was something that had to happen.

"Alright, Bonnie, go run and get your mother." Rhett said knowing the child would be disappointed when she found that Scarlett wasn't home. It was mid morning, a time that Scarlett was at the mills, flaunting over Mr. Wilkes.

The child ran to the door only pausing to push open the large heavy door. As she entered the house Bonnie kept saying as loud as she could: "Momma. Were home Momma." Bonnie started to run up the stairs to her mother's room clenching the kitten to her bosom.

Scarlett appeared at the top of the stairs, not believing her ears. Her daughter was home! After three long months of being alone, she finally had her daughter back. Scarlett traveled down the stairs to meet her daughter with open arms. Never had she thought she would miss some one as much as she had Bonnie…and Rhett.

"Bonnie! Oh, Bonnie, baby, I'm so glad you're home." Scarlett praised as she adorn her child with kisses, holding her close. "Are you glad to be home, darling?"

"Yes, Momma. I missed you so much." Replied the child. "Look, Grandma got me a kitten!" Bonnie then lifted the gray and white tabby kitten up so her mother could view it.

"Oh, what a darling creature." Just then Scarlett saw Rhett over Bonnie's head, paying the cab driver. As her eyes traveled to his face, her eyes met his dark pools that held nothing. The smile she held on her face fell as her husband entered the house. "Mammy, will you take Miss Bonnie to her room to get situated." Scarlett said knowing that whatever was to come was not good.

"Yes, Miss Scarlett. Now come along child, lets get you out of your traveling duds." Mammy took the child by the hand up the stairs and down the hall. It was good to see life in the house again, even if it just arrived.

* * *

><p>"….maybe you'll have an accident!" Rhett said to Scarlett, at the news she was going to have another Butler baby. This was said without knowing of the audience he had.<p>

Scarlett was furious. How could a man that loves children so much, say such despicable words at the news of his own child? Did he not think the child she was carrying his but that of another man? Suddenly the want for the child turned into a want to be rid of it. Only a miracle would allow her to naturally miscarry, though an abortion would end her misery. For now the desire to claw that smirk off his tan face. To feel his blood would seethe her anger.

Thrusting herself forward with her freshly buffed nails spread out ready for damage. The whole weight of her body fell towards him. Scarlett's foot slipped off the edge of the top step covered in lush crimson carpet causing her body to shift downwards as Rhett tried to avoid her assault. Panicking, Scarlett's hands tried to grasp her something, anything to stop her, but there was nothing but air. Rhett watching as his wife tumbled down the grand staircase. He was paralyzed there at the top of the stairs unable to do anything to help her.

"Momma!" Said the little blue-eyed girl, who just arrived home. Bonnie had appeared in the hall after depositing her kitten in her room. After being gone for a few months, Bonnie wanted her mother to play tea party with or to go riding. When she saw her parents talking more loudly than normal, Bonnie halted where she was, remembering her manners for once. It was hard for her to stay quiet, her patience was eating away at her.

Then what she witnessed next frightened her. From behind her father's broad frame, she saw him pull back and her mother started rolling down the stairs after a terrifying scream. Her father who kept the monsters away and kept her safe stood and watch her mother tumble down the stairs.

Without thinking Bonnie's little legs made it the rest of the way to the grand stair case, tears were already cascading from her eyes. "Momma!" She cried following her mother's falling body down the stairs, hoping she could get to her and stop the rolling. By the time the toddler made it to her mother, she was already laying face down at the landing, not moving.

"Momma! Momma, wake up!" Bonnie practically demanded as she nudged her mother's unconscious body.

Rhett just about flew down the stairs to examine the damage done during the fall. It hurt him to know that Bonnie had seen this. He knew that the child would be traumatized if her mother died. Rhett carefully rolled Scarlett's body on to her back and lifted her into his arms.

"Bonnie go back to your room. Now!" Rhett nearly shouted. Never had he raised his voice to her.

"No. Momma?" She protested still not knowing why her mother wasn't answering. New tears came when her father yelled at her.

"Now, Bonnie. Get up to your room." Rhett said as he started his way to Scarlett's room. "Mammy!" He yelled, knowing Dr. Meade had to come.

Bonnie instantly ran to the front door, slowly opening it. Faintly she could hear her father yelling for her and trying to give instructions to the servants. Her little legs ran as fast as they would let her. Once she made it to the end of the drive she was tired and her legs were sore, but she didn't want to go home. Bonnie ran further and further not wanting to stop, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to catch her breath and cry at the same time. The child had no idea where she was going or where she was or how long she had been gone.

"Bonnie!" A soft voice called from behind a rose bush. Melly was glad to see that Captain Butler had seemed to finally returned, though it puzzled her to see Bonnie out here alone and crying. As quickly as she could Melly made her way to the blue-eyed child. "Bonnie, darling, what's wrong? Oh, darling you can tell me." She said embracing the child.

"Momma!" was all she said burying her face into her Aunt Melly's bosom.

"What about your mother, Bonnie? What happened?" Panic traveled to Melly's mind, she knew something was wrong, this was not a child to be so upset and running the streets alone. She picked Bonnie up and carried her to the porch, sitting in the rocking chair.

"Dead." A sob racked through the child as Melly tried to comfort her.

"Who's dead, darling? Tell me who died?" This was starting to confuse her.

"Daddy…killed… momma." The child finally got out holding onto Melly tightly, never wanting to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

The news that Bonnie gave shocked Melanie and filled her head with numerous questions. How could this have happened? Was Scarlett really... dead? The only way she would be able to find out is if she went to the Butler's mansion and talked to Captain Butler. Oh Captain Butler would be distraught as well!

Melly, entered her house carrying Bonnie in her arms, as she went to find her husband. Ashley needed to know she was going to see Scarlett, and he needed to watch Bonnie until she sent for someone to come get the child. Melanie found her husband sitting in the library as usual reading a volume out of their collection of Shakespeare that consisted of numerous plays.

Ashley looked up when he heard the door creak open and saw his wife. It shocked him to see Bonnie Butler in his wife's arms, and it shocked him more to see the child in tears. He didn't hear Scarlett greet Melly nor did he hear anyone ring at the door.

"Melly, what's the matter with Bonnie? Is Scarlett here?" Ashley said as he slowly raised to go to them.

She shook her head 'no' and said, "Bonnie and Captain Butler arrived home today. Though Bonnie says that something happened to Scarlett." She couldn't bear to say Scarlett was dead until she knew more of the situation, and if it were true. "I must go to her, Ashley. Please, keep an eye on Bonnie until I come to get her or someone to get her."

Ashley lifted Bonnie out of his wife's arms, letting the child cling to him. It upset him that Rhett Butler had done something to Scarlett. Whatever it was was bad enough to have got their child so upset that she left without anyone with her. He would kill any man that harmed Scarlett, including he husband. Ever since the war had ended, Ashley felt it to be his responsibility to look after Scarlett and protect her under any circumstance.

"Oh, Ashley, please don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing bad. I shall be home for supper." Melly gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek and gave Bonnie an assuring rub on the back before leaving her house to the Butler mansion.

Sitting back down with Bonnie Butler in his lap still clinging to him and resting her head on his chest under his chin, he picked up the book he had placed down a few minutes prior being interrupted. He flipped through the pages trying to find a play that wouldn't upset the child further. Finally he landed on 'Much Ado About Nothing', hoping Bonnie would calm down some, and even take a nap that was much needed for her.

Arriving at the Butler's house, Melanie noticed that Dr. Meade's carriage was parked in front of the house. If Dr. Meade had to be called for Scarlett, Melanie knew whatever happened had to be serious. The only other time she could ever remember Scarlett needing the assistance of any doctor was when Bonnie was born.

Melanie did the un-ladylike thing and walked into the house making her way up the grand staircase without knocking at the front door and waiting to be let in. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a large area of deep crimson that vividly stood out among the surrounding crimson carpet.

"Maybe Bonnie was right, and Scarlett is dead," Melly thought as she steadily made her way passed servants carrying soapy water and scrub brushes to get the blood up from the carpet.

As she made her way to Scarlett's room, she saw Rhett sitting in what looked to be an uncomfortable chair across from Scarlett's bedroom door. His head was bent down resting in his hands. Every few seconds Melanie could hear a sniffle and assumed that Rhett was crying. Never in all her life did she expect to witness the strong, handsome, Rhett Butler crying. It was heart wrenching to stand there, watching this; Melanie blushed slightly as she realized how improper it was to see a man not your husband crying.

Wearily Melanie made her way to Captain Butler to ask him if he knew how Scarlett was. "Captain Butler?" His already blood shot eyes darted up at hearing Melly's voice. "How's Scarlett?"

For a while there was silence between them. Rhett didn't know how to answer that, for he didn't know how his wife was doing. "I…I don't know…Dr. Meade's in with her now." Rhett's voice was quiet, knowing that if he spoke in his normal tone he wouldn't be able to get through what he had just said without breaking.

"I'll go see if Dr. Meade needs any help. When I can I'll tell you what I know," Melly stated sincerely.

Scarlett's room was dark and stuffy. The heavy velvet curtains were drawn shut, closing in the dark and the hot air of July. There were kerosene lamps all about the room to give Dr. Meade enough light to see what he was doing.

Scarlett's small body laid atop the bed in a fresh white nightgown. There was a cool rag on her forehead to try and keep the fever down. Scarlett was pale, it almost looked as if she were really dead. If it weren't for the very shallow rising and falling of her chest, Melly would have thought that her friend was really and truly dead.

Dr. Mead leaned over her with beads of sweat forming and sliding down his face. His Camman's binaural stethoscope placed over Scarlett's right lung and his head resting on the opposite end of the stethoscope.

"How is she," Melanie asked when Dr. Meade lifted his head.

"Not good. It's a wonder she even survived the fall at all. I don't think she'll make it through the night," Dr. Meade answered truthfully. He had seen Scarlett suffering during the war and after, never had he imagined she would die so young when she was so full of life.

"What do you mean fall? Where?" Melanie asked wondering what had truly happened.

"From what I know she fell from the top of the stairs. The majority of her ribs are fractured along with her left arm. And her ankles are sprained. Scarlett also lost the baby a long with a lot of blood. The next few hours are crucial for her. She already has a high fever. And there could be some internal bleeding. I fear her back may be broken as well but I am not going to risk turning her over to examine her spine which will possibly cause more damage." The old doctor explained. He knew Melanie wouldn't leave her sister-in-law until she knew she was out of danger.

"I'll go help Mammy gather supplies. Excuse me." Melanie retreated out the door and was met by Rhett. When the door opened he had stop pacing the floor and looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry to say this Captain Butler, I'm afraid it's not looking good."

"Oh God! It's all my fault." Rhett cried out taking a seat again and raking his hands through his hair as he comprehended what Melanie was saying. If she died all he would have left would be a broken heart and Bonnie. Bonnie! He had forgotten all about her. Rhett just had to find her, if anything happened to his darling little girl who knows what he would do. "Bonnie?" Rhett chocked out thinking of where he should start his searching.

"Bonnie is fine Captain Butler. Bonnie went running by my house, she was awfully upset. She's at my house with Ashley and Beau. She thinks Scarlett's dead. In a few hour's I'll go home and explain what happened to her. I will also have Prissy send some of her belongings over for a few days." Melanie's soothing voice calmed Rhett.

'At least there's one less thing I have to worry about,' Rhett thought. "Thank you Miss Melly. I don't know what we would do without you," Rhett said. "What did Dr. Meade say about Scarlett's injuries?"

"There is no need for me to make you more worried than you are…" Melanie started. The last thing she wanted was for Rhett to get drunk and do something he would regret.

"Please Miss Melly. You're the only one that will tell me anything." Rhett's pleas were so heart wrenching. Tears were beckoning to reveal if Melanie didn't tell him. "I need to know." His voice was ragged as he tried to hold back the tears.

Melanie's heart went out to him. Ever since Rhett started calling on Scarlett during the war, she knew he was in love with Scarlett. The love he felt for her was unlike anything Melanie had witnessed. She knew that if anything happened to Scarlett, Rhett would be beside himself, as he is now. But if Scarlett died, only God would know what would happen to him in his grieve.

"Dr. Meade says she lost the baby," Melly paused after saying that knowing how devastated Rhett would be, considering his love for children. "Her ribs are fractured, along with one of her arms. Scarlett has a high fever. Dr. Meade says the next few hours are critical." Melanie didn't know if she should tell him of Scarlett's bruised face, and the other bruises she saw on her arms. "If you'll excuse me Captain Butler, but I need to go help Mammy. Please take care of yourself. She will be fine in a few weeks." Melanie's voice was calm as normal.

"I have to see her," Rhett said a loud more to himself than anyone else. His long legs made the few short strides to the door that led into his wife's room. Rhett placed his large tan hand on the ornate door knob, and froze when he felt Melly's small delicate hand on his forearm.


	3. Chapter 3

Melly gave Rhett an apologetic look begging him to wait patiently. "Captain Butler, please you must wait. We are going to try our best to get Scarlett through this and we do not need any distractions. You will be causing yourself more pain by seeing her now. Doctor Meade needs to focus on Scarlett fully and having you in there would only distract him from his work. Do you have anything to occupy yourself for the next few hours?" Melly asked wishing Rhett was not so head over heels for Scarlett.

If Scarlett were to die, Melly was sure Rhett would kill himself one way or another. He had Bonnie, yes, but the love for a child could not make up for the love of a spouse. Bonnie would not be able to feel the void in Rhett that losing Scarlett would cause. Even all the comfort Bonnie could provide Rhett; she would be a reminder of her mother for him and a reminder of the guilt that is currently eating away at him. No, Scarlett must survive in order to save her family.

"How could I possibly have something else to do when my wife ma…." Rhett flung his arm out towards Scarlett's bedroom door. His voice held venom and frustration. The very thought of losing Scarlett because of his need to knock her down a peg or two. "I apologize, Miss Melly. It's just…I can't think of anything else but Scarlett at the moment. If I'm not here in this very spot and something was to happen…No I won't leave; I will stay here." He sat himself on the floor directly across Scarlett's room, watching, and waiting, for anything to happen.

Sensing the end of their conversation, Melly took her leave for her task of finding Mammy. There was a lot to be done to ensure Scarlett's survival, more than Melly felt was humanly possible. The best solution would be to make Scarlett comfortable encase she does not make it as Doctor Meade thinks. Melly spotted Mammy in one of the linen closets gathering blankets and towels.

Tears were running down the old woman's black face as she struggled with the task at hand. She was mumbling to herself in her distress. Melly could make out the worlds "Jesus," "Lamb," and "Lord" from the mumbling knowing how effected the faithful woman was by her mistress's accident.

"Mammy? Would you like some help?" Melly questioned as she pulled some towels from the shelf and tossed them into a basket.

"Oh, Miss Melly, my chil' gonna die. It not spose to happn' this way. She too young. I's spose ta go next not my chil'. Lord, I let ya take me to save my Lamb." Mammy started rambling on about the Lord sparing Scarlett.

The scene broke Melly's heart. She too was breaking inside but could not allow herself to show such emotion. Melly had to be strong for Scarlett and for her family. If Scarlett were to see how much Rhett loved her, she could pull through.

Scarlett had changed since Rhett took their daughter away. With the news of a new baby, Scarlett glowed with excitement and joy. How such a tragedy befell upon Scarlett in a few months baffled Melly. Why would a woman who was looking forward to having a new baby fall down the stairs? Maybe, Melly thought, Rhett pushed her down the stairs because he believed the rumors around town. No, Rhett was not the type to listen to gossip, besides he loved Bonnie and would have loved the lost baby if it had survived. There was no way he would have caused this accident.

After assisting Mammy with the fresh linens, Melly went to find Prissy. She did not care for the girl especially after Beau's birth which only caused her more pain while the stupid girl poorly tried to help Melly along with the process.

"Prissy, go pack up Miss Bonnie's things for a few weeks and send them over to my home. Also you are to stay there as well to help the child. But don't go over there talking about what happened here, do you understand. Bonnie is upset as it is and I don't need you causing her further anguish." Melly said being kind yet stern to get her point of importance crossed.

"Yes'm Miss Melly." Prissy replied not budging.

"Go on now and do as I asked." Though Scarlett only kept the girl out of respect for Dilcy, her inability to do anything properly drove Scarlett insane as well as anyone who had to deal with the Prissy.

She walked away before Prissy could respond. Nursing Scarlett was the most important task to be dealt with now. In Melly's own time of need during and after the war, Scarlett had always been there ensuring her survival to which Melly was eternally grateful for. Now it was time to repay Scarlett for her kindness over the years and Melly would see to it Scarlett survived this horrible event.

Upon re-entering Scarlett's room, she was struck with the pungent smell of blood and iodine in the room. The sniffling heat of late July only made the room worse. Instantly beads of sweat formed on Melly's face as well as sweat spots on her clothes under her arms.

"Doctor Meade, we should open the windows a little to get some fresh air in here. I'm sure this is not helping her any." She suggested.

"It cannot be done. If a pest were to get in here and disturb Scarlett any chance of recovery will ultimately end in death. There were too many cases of men dying from infections during the war because they were out in the open while injured and recovering. No the windows will remain closed until she has healed more." It was hard to talk rudely to Melanie but it had to be done to inform her of a ridiculous suggestion. Since Melly had been placed on bed rest during her pregnancy, she did not see the full horrors of war that Scarlett had seen.

"But Doctor Meade, it would do Scarlett a world of good to breathe fresh air. We can get that mesh that is on pie safes to prevent the pests. Surely the heat in this room doesn't help her fever. I'll have ice delivered today to keep rags cold." Melly protested trying to get the doctor to cave in her favor.

"Go see about the ice, we will need daily deliveries at least two or three times a day until her fever breaks. If you must go see about the mesh screening as well. Just remember no one is allowed in this room so all work will have to be done on ladders outside. Melly, just remember this is a waiting game, I'm afraid nothing is diffident just yet. I have worked to stop the excessive bleeding, but she will still bleed out due to the miscarriage. Her arms and legs have splints so she is practically immobile. I may need to put on a neck brace so she does not injure herself further when she's delirious. Leave now child and get the services taken care of. It is time I speak with Captain Butler since Scarlett is stable."

Melanie exited the room on a mission. She purposely ignored Captain Butler's slumped form in the hallway wanting to get her tasks accomplished quickly. Finding ice was easy since there was an ice shop at the end of Peachtree Street. The difficult part was finding the mesh she needed and the person to install it. She would have to ask Rene Picard on the matter since he drove the pie caddy.

Doctor Meade stepped out of the room with his jacket off, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie was undone, and his hair looked a right mess as sweat traced the contours of his face. There were traces of blood on his clothing. Doctor Meade had not brought his apron since he was in a rush to get over to the Butler's residents and he certainly did not expect the scene he had witnessed.

The old doctor cleared his throat before speaking. "Captain Butler, may I have a word with you."

Rhett removed himself from the floor to stand. He took the doctor into his room across the hall to sit down during their discussion. "Yes, please tell me Scarlett's going to be fine."

"I cannot say such a thing, nor am I able to make any promises. Her injuries are bad, something I would equate to being trampled by a horse carriage or even a horse. I will speak frank to you, sir. The chances of your wife's survival are slim to none. It amazes me that she even survived the fall let alone the miscarriage considering the amount of blood loss. Scarlett has broken bones which would be rather expected in such a case, and with you carrying her up the stairs may have caused more injury."

"Oh God." Rhett raked his hand through his hair as fresh tears fell down his face as he tried to hold in the sob that was shaking his whole body.

"She may also have a broken back but I am not able to clarify since turning her over is not recommended. The best thing for Scarlett now is to keep her still and try to break the fever. Hopefully if the fever goes away, Scarlett could pull through, but the chance is slim."

"Do whatever it takes to save her. I cannot live without Scarlett. Money is not a problem, do what you must to ensure Scarlett's survival." Rhett said his rage at himself was evident in his voice. Over the last hours he had been wishing to turn back time to that morning before any of this happened.

"I would suggest, upon Scarlett's recovery when she is able to, take her away from here for a while. It would be good for her to be away from this city and possibly help to rekindle your marriage. I have heard the gossip, Captain Butler but not by my own choosing. Please refrain from planning any trips now, I should not have gotten your hopes up.

"Now I have Scarlett on laudanum to keep the pain down and to help her sleep. She has been unconscious since the fall but should regain consciousness in a few days. Mammy, though distraught, is able to give Scarlett chicken and vegetable broth to keep nutrients in her system. Miss Melly has gone to have ice delivered to keep rags cold and to keep Scarlett's body temperature down. Normally I would have her in a cold ice bath but that is not advisable."

"May I see her?" Rhett wanted to relinquish his soul to Scarlett in hopes she would hear him and find it in her heart to forgive him and to pull through her illness.

"No. She is in too bad of shape currently, possibly in a week or two when things may be on the plus side. We do not want to risk having setbacks in her recovery." If the old doctor had his way, Scarlett would be moved to his house or to an empty room in the hospital with a guard on the door to prevent Captain Butler from even thinking of seeing his wife. Though legally, Rhett had every right in the world on how to treat is wife, Doctor Meade was not one for domestic abuse and would not put up with any boorish acts from Rhett towards Scarlett.

Both men were startled at the sharp scream coming from across the hall in Scarlett's room. Before Doctor Meade could evacuate his seat towards the sick room, Rhett was already up and half in the hallway. There was no stopping Rhett from entering the room now.


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of trying to comfort Bonnie, she had cried herself to sleep. Dried tears trailed down her face and crusted her black eyelashes as she slept in Ashley's arms. Every time he had tried to move the girl she would start to whimper in sleep.

Beau had been sent off to play with his school friends so the boy would not become distracted or upset himself. It was obvious that Bonnie was too upset to play or do anything other than cry for her mother. The best thing for her now was to be given attention and comfort to try to make her happy.

Ashley was not good with children, not even his son. Though he tolerated Beau for the fact the boy was his own flesh and blood and was good natured like his mother. But since he was not there for the first two years of the boy's life left Ashley in an awkward situation, his son felt like a stranger even though he was with him every day for the last six years.

He shifted Bonnie's sleeping form to allow her head to rest on his shoulder as he rubbed the child's back. Just then Prissy came through the door carrying carpet bags as she noisily entered the foyer dropping the backs on the floor. She was clumsy and careless when it came to tasks. Ashley, sitting in view of the front door, turned his attention to the foyer and glared at the stupid girl.

"Must you be so loud?" Ashley harshly whispered as not to disturb Bonnie.

"I's sorry, Mr. Wilksus." Prissy said adding a syllable to his last name as she had always done.

Shaking his head trying to keep his calm before speaking. "Take her things into Mr. Beau's room. And be quiet." He added as an afterthought.

Prissy moved along dragging her feet across the floor and hitting the bags on the door frame. Bonnie started to stir at the noise, giving off a moan which sounded more like an exhausted sob. Ashley tried to make a shushing sound to keep her asleep and kept patting her back.

"Mommy…" The child mumbled.

"It's alright, Bonnie, your mother will be fine." Ashley said quietly not believing himself. "Prissy." He called as she came out of the room. "Did you bring Miss Bonnie a cot?"

"No, sa." She said, not listening as she walked away.

"Go back to the house and get one."

Bonnie was looking at Ashley in absolute confusion. They just stared at one another, not daring to say a word. Ashley did not want to be the one to answer the child's questions in which he had no answers. He could tell Bonnie was on the verge of another crying jag if any reminder of her mother came up.

"Would you like some milk and cookies?" She shook her head to the question. "Do you want to go outside and play?" Again she shook her head. "How about I read you another story."

"No. Mommy." Bonnie said as her lip quivered and her eyes watered.

Taking in a deep breath, he knew there was no other choice but to mention the situation. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I do not know anything about your mother. Aunt Melly is with her now and when she returns, I promise you, Aunt Melly will tell you about your mother."

"Want Mommy." She began to cry.

"Would you feel better if I told you stories of your mother as a child? You know we used to live next door to each other in the country." He could tell her interest was acquired. Once your mother caught a lizard and put it on my sister India's head. India screamed and rand around the front yard of Tara smacking her head. The whole time, Scarlett was sitting on the steps laughing her head off. It was quite a funny moment."

Getting no reaction out of the child, Ashley tried to come up with another story. "When Scarlett was about thirteen, Brent Tarlton had stolen his mother's new stallion and brought it to Scarlett. This horse was wild and quite mean. It nipped at me one day. Scarlett secretly broke the horse herself until Mrs. Tarlton found the location of her horse. Seeing the bond between Scarlett and the horse, Mrs. Tarlton decided to give the horse to your mother as a gift. It turned out to be one of the best horses in the county." Ashley's voice was monotone which was quite normal for his breed.

How could he comfort the child of a man he was disgusted with? Was he supposed to forget who sired the child in his arms and pretend the child was of Immaculate Conception? Thankfully Bonnie looked like her mother. He could only pray for Scarlett's recovery so Bonnie could keep her mother.

He knew what life was like growing up without a mother. Though his life was not hindered much by his mother's demise, it was drastically changed for his sisters, especially India. It had become India's responsibility to be head mistress and take care of the sick, ration the food out to the slaves, organize balls. She had done what most girls should not have even thought about. India took care of their father, making sure he had clean suits and meals to eat. She had a hard life which ultimately turned her into a spinster now.

Bonnie did not need that life. She would have to take care of her father as he traveled endlessly. Children needed to be pampered and hid away from the harsh world as long as possible. The world they now lived in was torture. Gone were the lazy days of the old world that included barbeques and balls, and class. Ashley missed the genteel way of life, the life he was born into and bred to carry on the customs of their civilization.

"Come now, Bonnie, you must eat." He carried the child into the small kitchen where Dilcy was warming up some food. "Dilcy, please see to it Miss Bonnie eats and don't let her out of your site.

Dilcy knew why Bonnie was there. Her own daughter, Prissy had come around back to tell her of the chaos at the Butler mansion. Even though Prissy was her child, she did not see how she could bore such a stupid child. Yes the darkies gossiped about their employers but they did not go on telling of such things as Prissy did of the Butlers. Many of the darkies that Prissy ran into loved the exaggerated tales of the Butler's marriage and spread them around like a fire in a dry forest. Dilcy knew the only reason Scarlett kept Prissy employed was out of respect and responsibility.

Before a sound was uttered, Ashley exited the room after setting Bonnie down in a seat at the table. He needed Melanie; he needed her to give him news of Scarlett. Being around Bonnie only made the thought of Scarlett's potential death hard to take. Also Melly needed to explain what was going on to Bonnie; there was no way in hell he was going to tell the child. Since he knew next to nothing of the situation it would be rather stupid of him to report to Bonnie of her mother's health.

Sitting on the front porch in the rocking chair, he waited. Melly would have to arrive home soon, the street operators were starting to light the street lamps and he did not like for Melly to be out by herself even if it was to visit Scarlett. Hearing hooves hit the dirt road; he looked up to see a fine looking carriage that stopped in front of his house.


	5. Chapter 5

For AmarantaOL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Melanie stepped out of the Butler's fine carriage swiftly walking towards her husband. As they neared, she embraced him with a sob escaping her lips.

"Oh, Ashley! It is not looking good for poor Scarlett." She wept.

"You need to tell Bonnie. Lying to her might be best. She spent the whole time so far crying or sleeping, but when she woke up she asked of Scarlett. If you have to stay at their house day and night just so Scarlett survives then do so. I can always send Beau and Bonnie to Aunt Pittypat's or Dilcy could watch them while I'm at the mill."

"I agree. Bonnie cannot know the truth; it will just tear her apart."

"What happened with Scarlett?"

"She fell down the stairs, Ashley. Can you imagine a fall that high! Doctor Meade is surprised she is still alive. And she lost her baby." The latter was said in barely a whisper. "Where's Bonnie?"

"In the kitchen. Shouldn't you go back over to be with Scarlett?"

"No. I will console Bonnie for tonight and go over in the morning. Doctor Meade and Mammy are taking care of Scarlett and they did not need extra hands in the way. Where's Beau?"

"He is staying the night at one of his friend's houses."

Melly nod her head and walked into the small house to find Bonnie. Lying was something Melly was not fond of doing, but when it came to a situation as fragile as at hand, telling lies to a child was not so bad. Children did not need to see or hear the harsh realities of the world.

"Hello, Bonnie," Melly said as she entered the kitchen and sat next to the child. "I have news about your mother." She received a sad curious look from Bonnie. "She is doing a lot better now, but she is still very sick. Next week, when your mother is feeling better you can go home. Until then you will stay here so your mother can get plenty of rest and you can play and be as loud as you want."

"I want mother!"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but Doctor Meade won't allow you to see her now. Not even your daddy can see her."

"Daddy bad. No like daddy." Bonnie said, pushing her plate away.

"Why do you say that darling?" Melly asked. She hated the idea of Bonnie not adoring Rhett.

"He hurt mommy an' me."

"How did he hurt you?"

"Took me away. I want mother."

Bonnie's desire to see her mother reminded Melanie of Scarlett during their evacuation of Atlanta. Melanie remembered Scarlett constantly saying how she wanted her own mother and everything would be fine because Ellen would take care of everything. She only prayed to the Lord that the same outcome did not come.

"I know you want your mother. I'm sorry I can't take you to see her. How about you tell me stories of your trip and I will tell your mother. Also you can draw her pictures. Let me get Beau's crayons and paints so you can make pictures and I'll take them to your mother tomorrow.

Rhett stormed into Scarlett's bed chamber at her screams. He would be damned if some pompous doctor kept him away from his wife in her time of need. The thought of Scarlett in such pain that could have, should have been prevented was eating at his soul.

Scarlett lay in the bed with a rag on her head and another on her chest. Her face showed purple busing. Her arms were above the sheets covered in bandages from the bicep to the fingers. Blankets were piled on the bed to keep Scarlett warm in a house that was already hot and muggy from the summer heat in hopes to sweat the fever out.

There was a shivering to her body as she whimpered and screamed. Her body was forced to stay in place with the heavy blankets pressed around her frail body to prevent further damage. In normal circumstances she would be kicking and waling her arms around during her night terrors until she quieted down on her own or Rhett came to her rescue to chase the demons away.

Rhett could not provide his wife with the coddling comfort she needed to calm down and rest in peace. She was in so much pain the medication she was given did not help and with her night terrors it only made things worse. Quickly, Rhett moved towards the bed, kneeling at the side and began to rub the back of his hand against her soft swollen cheek and humming a calming tune in her ear.

The shivering of her body slowed down until it stopped, but her whimpering remained. a trail of tears streamed down the side of her face to her ear. Rhett pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dried the tears by gently blotting her skin, hoping he was not causing further pain for her.

Desperately Rhett wanted to reverse time to prevent the horrific event from occurring. How he wished for some sort of magic to take away her pain and give her back the lost baby. If he showed his true feelings of joy at the prospects of a new baby, then Scarlett may not have felt like the caged lioness in his presence. He knew she feared him. Scarlett did not have the ability to read him or know his inner most thoughts. In fact he had treated her with indifference since he had been banished from her. In all Rhett was unpredictable to her as well as unreachable.

"Scarlett. Oh, Scarlett, you have no clue how sorry I am for putting you through this. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I went too far and blurted the first thing that came to mind that would hurt you, would your ego in hopes to take you down a peg or two as you did to me. I'm sorry. I should have acted like an adult instead of a bastard that couldn't get his way. You see, I love you so much that it hurts me. It pains me to know you don't love me; you won't let yourself love me because you are tied up on a girlhood dream.

"Love makes us do stupid things that we don't realize until the consequences have arisen. We always hurt the ones we love the most even if it is not intentional. This is probably why we constantly argue, why I am making you look like a fool. We can be so happy together, only if you give us a chance.

"Even though you can hear me, you will never recall what I am saying to you. I vow to thee, I will be more considerate to you and our family. I will think before I speak or act upon anything that may happen between us. I will try to make our marriage work. I will be your husband in the way I should have been and not let my jealousy get the best of me. One day, I hope you will come to love me a fraction of how much I love you. Please, please, get well. If not for me then for Bonnie. Remember, even if you don't remember anything else from my rambling, I love you." Rhett concluded by placing a feather light kiss to her lips.

As thought that feather light kiss were the very magic talked about in fairy tales, Scarlett's eyes fluttered open. Rhett's face was inches above hers as he witnessed the opening of her gorgeous rare emerald eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought "Snow White has awoken."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good Evening, fair princess." Rhett said cheerfully in a soft voice. The back of his hand rubbed against her cheek as they made eye contact. His eyes glisten with delight.

Scarlett's eyes wavered, knowing she was paralyzed due to the bandages and weight of the coverlets. Her mind was flickering through her dreams and her last encounter with Rhett. Though she did not understand anything at the current moment, she felt great comfort being in Rhett's company. She opened her mouth and started to talk, but nothing came out as her mouth moved and her mind spoke. She knew the words did not leave her mind so she closed her mouth as her eyes started to water.

"Shhh…Don't speak. You need to rest; we will have plenty of time to have a conversation later when you are feeling better. I should send for the doctor, but at the same time I would rather just stay here to comfort you. Are you in pain? Blink once for yes and twice for no." Rhett watched as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "I am so sorry, my dear, for everything I have done to you." Tears formed in his eyes as he watched her face as creases formed on her forehead.

Rhett removed himself from Scarlett's side long enough to ring the bell to the servants quarter to summon someone to fetch Doctor Meade. He pulled the cord rapidly hoping someone would understand the urgency.

He took his place back at her side to watch her. Even as sick and broken as she was, this green eyed siren mesmerized him to no ends. He knew she was a fighter. She fought a splendid battle of survival during and after the war. Her motives may not have been the greatest but she found a way to survive it all. Now he was her biggest battle; and hopefully her last. He would let her win her last hurdler to allow them to live peacefully in marital bliss or as close as they both can. Scarlett just needed to pull through her illness that he caused.

With Scarlett waking up, it was a good sign that she was recovering. Though Rhett knew that it would be a while before she was fully recovered. In that time he would plan to make it up to Scarlett. In time she may be able to forgive him, and he forgive himself for what he has done. Time is the only thing that will make a difference. If they are given time to work on their marriage then their future life together would be splendid; the world would not know of a couple more in love than Rhett and Scarlett their story would live on for generations. It would put the romance of Shakespeare and poetry to shame.

Shame. The only feeling Rhett could mustered for himself and his actions. The past nine years have only brought him same for his actions. He knew he loved Scarlett very early on even though He tried to fight the emotion with his whole being. Love was a cruel joke to be had. The self proclaimed happy bachelor had been caught under cupid's spell with Scarlett O'Hara. But she did not feel the same about him nor would she. She had not yet matured to understand love and its true potentials.

Then again, when had he ever shown her what their love could be? He had spent the years hiding from her, desperate to keep his emotions in check and keep her at arm's reach. He had succeeded very well in the game he created. The game was too perfect to keep her away but him near. What he had originally wanted was not what he actually wanted, what he needed. But he had made his game a habit that couldn't be broken.

Now his game had cost him a child, Scarlett's child, and it could very well cost Scarlett. No this game was not worth any further loss. The baby was a sacrifice to say the. The lost child would force him to grow up and take Scarlett as she is and openly love her the way she needs to be loved.

He was a fool. How could he not have seen how she felt when he returned? There was no anger in her face, even though her voice was laced with venom from a water moccasin. What she said in her eyes was not the same as her vocals. Her eyes told the truth. But no he did not want to see the truth so he let himself read into her voice. He refused to look into her eyes directly which allowed him to strike her with his viper venom.

When he was away, he kept trying to come up with all of Scarlett's faults even though he knew of them all, but his mind only allowed for all her good qualities to shine through for his love was stronger than his hate. He wanted to hate her but he could not. She was the only woman he loved and would ever love. The feelings he had were too much for him to bear and he needed to feel it in return to make his emotions balance out. Once he returned to Atlanta all he could think about was Scarlett and Ashley. That thought weighed heavily on his mind as he entered the house and she informed him of her pregnancy. The first thought that rang through his brain was that it was Ashley's child and he let his tongue loose.

He needed to get her out of Atlanta, Out of Georgia. They could be so happy in another city away from all their problems. They could start anew. Charleston would be good. In Charleston they had his past. No that city would not do for them. Scarlett would forbid them moving to the north, and possibly bearing children among Yankees was absolutely out of the question. Scarlett had enjoyed their time in New Orleans a great deal. Yes New Orleans. Once she was well enough he will move her and Bonnie to New Orleans for their new life together.

Now was not the time to think of their future. First thing was to get Scarlett better. She had to heal and he would be damned if he did not stand by her side to help her in the process. It was he who caused this and he had to do what he could to fix it. Scarlett would need all the strength she could muster to pull through this ordeal. She had to make it through this, she was not a quitter!  
>"Doctor Meade should be here soon. Would you like some water?" Scarlett blinked her eyes once. Through her eyes he could see there was something on her mind, but what it was exactly he could not put his finger on it. Rhett tried to lift Scarlett's frail body up as gently as possible to allow her to drink some water without spilling it all around her. "Take small sips."<p>

"Thank you." She said quietly, so quiet that Rhett had to strain to hear the soft words.

Rhett smiled. "Save your energy, darling. No use in straining yourself to only fall asleep before the doctor comes" Rhett gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle her. He started to pet her hair coping to calm her nerves if they were short.

She watched him contemplating. Scarlett was in pain, a great deal of pain. Her position was uncomfortable and she wanted to move to find a more comfortable position. The thought of trying to move only made her head hurt so she just stayed put.

"Did you mean it?" she asked in a whispered voice, her eyes becoming drowsy.

Oh God what did she mean? Rhett thought to himself. Did she mean what I said on the...or when she was asleep? Could she even possibly know what I said? His first thought was that she was asking about his ultimate jibe and he was going to say no before he thought differently.

"What are you asking? Did I mean what?" He asked softly trying to let her know in his voice he was not angry and wanted to be honest.

"That you love me."

A grin appeared on his lips but his teeth did not show. Rhett was glad the dreadful topic of the stairs did not come up. Maybe she could not remember what caused her current state.

"Yes, my dear, I meant it. I do love you a great deal." He leaned down to place another soft gentle kiss on her lips. "I would like to show you my love for you for the rest of our lives. Once you get better I will give you the life you always should have had in our marriage. Promise me you will get better. Bonnie needs you as much as I do."

Her eyes glistened with tears at his words. How could it be that she was content with knowing he loved her? That he was now able to tell her openly that he loved her. In her pained mind she was tired and thinking further on the subject only caused for more exhaustion.

Scarlett wanted to raise her hand to rub the side of his stubble face. She wanted more physical contact with Rhett than what he was already giving her. She wanted him to hold her and make the pain go away. Knowing Rhett was there did give Scarlett comfort and eased some of her pain by taking her mind off of it.

"Don't leave me." She said with torment in her eyes. Fear was never something Rhett wanted to see in her.

The fear in her, he thought, could be derived from not wanted to admit to herself let alone to him that she loved him too. Or could it possibly be that she thought he would leave her again now that she knew of his love for her.

"Never again. Now no more talking from you until Doctor Meade arrives to examine you. It would be best if you were awake to answer his questions." He watched her blink once before she closed her eyes. "I'm going to see about the doctor and getting you some broth. Also I will send mammy up here to sit with you." Scarlett didn't open her eyes as he exited the room, but he knew she was still awake, it just wouldn't be that long.

To Rhett's satisfaction, the kitchen staff was already preparing the chicken broth and planned to have a beef broth as well as a vegetable one. The head cook said it would help give Scarlett proper nutrition while she recovered. Doctor Meade had also arrived as he was on his way back to Scarlett's side.

"I am glad you could have made it on such short notice." The old gruffed as Rhett spoke. "Scarlett woke up a short time ago and spoke to me. She may be asleep again though."

"That is good news to be had. Her recovery should be on the up side of things, though it has been a short time. She could very well take a turn for the worst."

"Please do not speak in that manner, Doctor Meade, not to me and diffidently not to Scarlett." Rhett said balling his fists to the pompous old fool. "If you so much as utter a negative word to Scarlett I will replace you as our family doctor."

"Captain Butler, I am being honest with you on your wife's delicate condition. If you want to live in a land of make believe that does not have consequences or evil tidings then you sir, are a fool. I am off to examine the patient, good day to you sir." The old doctor huffed as he tracked up the stairs to the room occupied by Scarlett.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week had past slowly for the child who seemed forgotten. Another week without her mother who she had not seen for months prior, even her father had abandoned her. Though Bonnie missed her father terribly she did not want to be around him for he had hurt her mother.

Melanie had told Bonnie her mother was getting better but it was going to take time for her to be fully well. With the news Bonnie had insisted on going back home, but Melly refused to let her. Bonnie needed to stay out of the house to let Scarlett get her rest. Beau was a more than willing playmate for Bonnie and even took her on his play dates with the Elsing, Picard, and Bonnelle children.

The play organized play times every day did nothing to bring out the spark of the innocent child. The only thing she wanted was her mother. After days of the same children and adults, Bonnie had a tantrum that no one could sooth. She ran to where the other children had been playing and knocked down their blocks and threw their toys. Bonnie's small mind couldn't comprehend how these people could go along with their lives when her mother wasn't there to make the world right. Ashley had accompanied the children to that particular play date and had quickly snatched up Bonnie to console the child. But that did not help, she only cried louder.

When they returned to the house on Ivy Street, Bonnie had fallen asleep and slept through the night. Or so that is what Ashley and Melanie thought. What they did not know nor did they expect that Bonnie would run off in the early morning.

Bonnie left the house of her Aunt and Uncle as the pink rose in the sky. She was in her night gown and held her doll close to her bosom. She walked through the back garden and into Aunt Pitty Pat's yard then she walked down the street further where the front gates to the house were left open. She wandered up the brick path to the front door and pushed it open just enough to slink inside. Upon entering her home, Bonnie took notice of how dark it was and quiet. She made her way up the stairs and along the corridor so she would not be seen by the bears that lurked in the dark.

A sound was made somewhere in the house, spooking Bonnie so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the door that was gently cracked opened. A light was lit on the side table of the bed allowing the child to see part of her mother's face and her father's back sitting in the chair.

"Mommy." Bonnie whispered so not to disturb her father. Her tiny arms hugged the doll tighter to her body.

Not getting a response from neither adult, Bonnie inched into the room further until she was on the opposite side of the bed. She climbed up by putting her small feet on side board and grabbing onto one of the posts. She crawled on the bed to get closer to her mother. Bonnie sat on her knees hovering over Scarlett and placed butterfly kisses on her face.

The bruising on Scarlett's face had started to fade away leaving a jaundice coloring to her complexion. Bonnie did not notice the changed appearance of her mother, the glee of being near her was enough for the child.

"Mommy." Bonnie whispered into her mother's ear. "Wake up. I miss you. Mommy."

"Go to sleep Bonnie" Scarlett murmured not opening her eyes.

Bonnie snuggled down in the covers and lay next to her mother resting her head in the crook of Scarlett's neck. Bonnie closed her blue eyes to go to sleep as her mother said.

Rhett awoke as the bright morning light sprung into the room. He hated sleeping in the chair but he hated more the idea of not being there for Scarlett should she need anything during the night. He stretched his sore, stiff limbs making a grunting sound as his joints cracked.

Over the last week Rhett had spent an hour at most away from Scarlett every day. Her improvements came slowly. Her bruises were healing and the swelling was going down. Scarlett still had a fever but it remained low. The doctor said it was her body trying to repair the broken limbs and tissue. Scarlett had to stay lying down in bed for at least another week, but that all depended on how well her ribs were healing, and sitting up would only be allowed with assistance so she did not further damage her arms.

Looking at his wife, who looked so peaceful, Rhett noticed the black mass of hair that belonged to their daughter was nestled next to Scarlett. How Bonnie got there, Rhett was not sure since she was supposed to be at the Wilkes' home. He would find out what happened, but first thing was to remove Bonnie from the bed so she did not injure Scarlett.

Rhett leaned over Scarlett and started to untangle Bonnie from Scarlett's side. As he lifted his daughter into his arms, the child let out a blood curdling scream. Stunned from the unexpected noise and the loudness of the scream, Rhett nearly dropped his daughter on top of Scarlett.

"What happened? What is going on?" Scarlett said now wide awake and in a panic. If it weren't for the pain that would shoot through her body she would have sat up instantly.

"Mommy! Mommy, take me." Bonnie said as she wiggled in Rhett's arms. Her cries piercing his heart.

"Rhett put her back on the bed. She was fine." Scarlett told her husband.

"I will not. What if she causes you more pain or injury? I will not have this. Bonnie is supposed to be at Melly's until you are better."

"I am better, not my former self but I am getting there. Bonnie won't cause a problem, will you sweet heart? Besides I have not seen my daughter in nearly four months. Leave her."

Bonnie managed to wiggle out of Rhett's arms and onto the floor where she ran back around the bed and climbed up to lay next to Scarlett. Bonnie continued to cry on her mother's shoulder as she tried to melt into her side.

"Rhett, go see about breakfast."

"What about Bonnie? You can't handle her."

"She will be fine." Scarlett responded, her eyes blazing. Rhett knew there was no point in arguing. She made a valid point about the time apart from her daughter. Any more time of this discussion she would bring up her fall, a topic they have avoid for over a week. Rhett turned to leave the room and head to the kitchen.

"Bonnie, calm down, you don't need to cry. Daddy is only concerned. Stop your crying, darling." Scarlett said comfortingly to her daughter.

Bonnie lifted her body to sit on the bed and locked eyes with her mother. The child's eyes were glittering with tears and she sniffled. "Daddy is mean, he hurt you, mommy. Don't let him come back."

Scarlett was taken aback by her young daughter's words. How did Bonnie know what happened to her? She couldn't know, Mammy had taken the child to the play room during her argument with Rhett.

"Bonnie, your daddy isn't mean. He loves you so much. Don't be mad at him." Scarlett did not know what to say. The way Bonnie spoke was as though her father was an evil villain. Yes he could be but he never laid a hand on Bonnie to give the child that idea.

"He pushed you, and you fell. He killed you." The tears returned to the child's eyes as well as Scarlett's.

Scarlett would love to be able to reach out to her child and comfort her properly. Damn the bandages on her arms and damn her bones for giving up on her. "Daddy did not push me. I slipped on the stairs and fell. My accident wasn't daddy's fault."

"Why he not catch you?"

"It happened so fast that he couldn't. Oh darling, please don't cry. I will get better. If you would like you can stay with me."

"Could we have tea parties?"

"Of course, baby." Baby! That word struck Scarlett like a match. Her baby was gone, and it took her over a week to realize it. How could she have wanted that child so badly only to forget she lost the baby in her fall? Tears started to fall from her eyes and rolled into her hair.

"Don't cry, mommy." Bonnie patted her mother's cheeks with her tiny chubby hands. "I make you sad?"

"Never, you could never make me sad. I am very happy you are here. I have missed you so much. Give mommy a kiss." Scarlett wanted to contact with her daughter since she herself could not physically do it.

Rhett returned to the room with a tray of food for his family. Scarlett was able to eat some solid food as long it was fed to her. Rhett made sure both Scarlett's and Bonnie's food was cut up into bite size pieces before handing his child a plate of hotcakes. Rhett held Scarlett's plate as he fed her each piece of hotcake.

"Princess, be more careful not to get food on the coverlet." Rhett said in his sing song voice to his daughter.

Bonnie looked up at him with a look that she could only get from Scarlett. It was a look of rage and hatred and fear mixed together. He had never seen this look on the sweet child's face before. What could Scarlett have told the child?

"I no princess!" She nearly shouted.

"You have always been my little princess, why not now?" His daughter's words were baffling to him. She had always been his princess. It was a grand title for his child, but what caused this changed in her liking to the nickname.

"Princesses don't have mommy, they have step mommy and they are mean. I want my mommy, I no princess." Bonnie moved to be closer to Scarlett, almost afraid her mother would vanish at any moment.

"You do not have to worry, baby, mommy won't be going anywhere." Scarlett said with a pain at Bonnie's explanation.

This was the love Rhett had talked about. Unconditional love from a child that was so pure. Love that did not have to be bought like Scarlett had always thought. Bonnie could teach her to love as she taught Rhett. Then maybe they could be happy like they once were before Bonnie was born, when they were first married. Scarlett had Rhett's love but did she love him, neither her heart nor mind could figure that out. Luckily he did not ask her if she loved him nor is pressuring her for an answer.

The rustling of skirts sounded in the hallway followed by the heavy foot falls of Mammy. Rhett turned his attention towards the door to see Melanie and Mammy were standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wilkes'" Rhett commented as he stood from his seat, placing the plate of hotcakes on the bedside table.

Melanie ignored his comment and looked directly to the bed to see Bonnie cheerfully sitting there. "Bonnie Blue Butler! What has gotten into you? Uncle Ashley and I have been worried sick with fright when we awoke this morning to find that you were not in the room with Beau. How could you leave in the middle of the night when I told you next week you could come home?"

The child's body shrank into the bed to hide from the scolding. "Mommy needs me." She said while looking down at her night dress.

"Melly, please don't be upset with Bonnie. She misses me and couldn't stay away any longer. It was her way of telling us that it was time for her to return home since we would not listen." Scarlett pleaded with her sister-in-law. "Bonnie, apologize to your auntie."

"Sorry, Auntie Melly. But I want home, I want mommy." The child was not good with apologies since in her own mind she did nothing wrong because others did not understand the way her mind worked.

"Thank you, Bonnie, but you must learn to be patient. Another week would have been better." Melly started wanting to lecture the child since it was obvious her parents would not. Though Melly was a gentle soul and mother, when she disliked a child's actions, which was rare, she became another person and wanted to teach said child a lesson of how their behavior was unacceptable.

"Melly, please not now. Bonnie is fine and won't run off again. Please could you have her things sent home and inform Ashley of Bonnie's whereabouts." Scarlett did not want the moment with her daughter spoiled. Normally she too would have been upset but at the moment, Scarlett did not care.

"I will come by to see you in the next few days. Have good day, Scarlett, Captain Butler." Melly made her exit from the room.

Mammy had stood in a corner grumbling about how unfitting the situation was as well as how much like her mother Bonnie was. "Come child, we need to get you cleaned up." Mammy expertly said lifting Bonnie from the bed.

"It will be fine, baby, you can come back when Mammy is done. Mammy could you also bring her tea set in later?" Scarlett gave her daughter a reassuring look. Once the two were out of the room and the door was shut she looked at Rhett who started to clean up their daughter's mess. "Bonnie thinks you pushed me down the stairs." Scarlett did not want to bring the subject up but she had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He ran his hand through is hair as he sat down. Rhett then placed his face in his large hands. The realization of everything was breaking his calm reserve. "I wish we could turn back time to when I first returned. Things would be different."

"That is a lie. You couldn't have known what was to happen. You didn't know about the baby. We would have said and done the same over again."

"But not only have I hurt you more than I ever intended, I have hurt Bonnie. She never should have been in our crossfire. What did you tell her?"

"I told her I slipped and there was an accident and it was not your fault. Then what are we going to do?"

"I….I don't know what we will do. How can you say the accident wasn't my fault, I put the idea in your head, I cursed you with my words." Rhett stated honestly. For once he did not know how to handle a situation. When it came to his wife and daughter he had the mind of an invalid. "We can just work on today and put the rest off for tomorrow. I want to recover to your former self. Let's focus on you and then work on Bonnie as needed."

"Do you really think that is the answer? Holding off till tomorrow? Weren't you the one who always teased me about that?" Scarlett understood what Rhett wanted and she could not fully agree to it. "You do realize our Bonnie is not a plain child." Scarlett was avoiding the situation that had gotten them to this point. Asides from the mentions of the accident, Scarlett tried to forget the words or move the conversation into a different direction. Bonnie was now her focus, if she couldn't have her baby to love her then she would have Bonnie.

"I think I would know that better than you." Rhett said with a harsh tone. Taken aback by his wife's reaction Rhett added in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to say that. You must understand I have been there for Bonnie constantly over the last three years."

"We will talk another time then, Rhett. I'm feeling tired now." Scarlett tilted her head to the opposite side to end the conversation.

Rhett fiddled with the bottles on her side table before addressing her. "Take some of medicine before you sleep, it will help you." He administered a spoon full of one medication and then a second of another bottle. "Sleep well, my love." Rhett placed a kiss on her forehead before taking the discarded dishes out of the room.

Bonnie returned to her mother's room toting her wooden wagon behind her filled with dolls, stuffed animals, her silver tea set, and books. In her hand Bonnie carried a wooden box what contained her crayons and paper. The child was ready to play with her mother; she had brought all her favorite things she expected her mother would like.

To the child's dismay, Scarlett was asleep. With the curtains drawn, it looked as though it would be a while until she woke up. Normally Bonnie would think of many fun and exciting activities to do while she waited, but that was during times when she did not have to be as quiet as possible. Everything that swam into her mind required loud noises and squeals of delight.

Walking on the tip of her toes, Bonnie made her way to the opposite side of her mother's bed and grabbed an unused pillow that rested perfectly in place against the headboard. Maneuvering back around the bed, Bonnie placed the pillow on the floor in perfect eye shot of Scarlett. She then retrieved one of the books from the wagon and lay down on her stomach propped up on the pillow. Bonnie was too young to know how to read, but to her advantage her books were adorn with many pictures to allow her to make up her own stories.

She lay there for a long while, flipping through the book and resting her eyes on the pictures imagining what the pictures told of the story. Periodically she glanced up at her mother to see if she were awake, much to her disappointment, Scarlett remained very much asleep.

"Bonnie," Scarlett softly voiced. Sleep was heavy in the word, as well as in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Bonnie jumped to her feet and rested her elbows on the bed, afraid to touch the bandages on her mother's arms.

"Could you do me a favor and go find daddy?" Scarlett asked, but the horrified look in her daughter's eyes saddened her. "Oh baby, I'm sorry you saw what you did. Everything will be alright. Could you please go over there instead and pull the rope to have one of the servants come up?" she asked as a way to make the child more comfortable.

Scarlett was frustrated more than she had been during her convalesce with Bonnie. At least then, any pain she had was due to childbirth and she could actually sit up in bed. Once she was bout of bed, Scarlett would make everything right in her life, as she had always wanted to. Though her fantasy plan would be altered since she could not and would not have Ashley Wilkes' which meant she would never be the mistress of Twelve Oaks, though the war hand destroyed that idea long ago. During the rest of her period be being caged up, Scarlett would be determined to plan out her life from its current state since nothing came out as she first planned as a girl in love with something she never could have.

After the bell was rung, Bonnie went back to her mother's side. "Mommy, can I stay with you tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Would it make you happy, baby?" Bonnie gave a nod of the head, her fresh curls bouncing cheerfully around her angelic face. "Good, you may sleep here. Would you like to come and sit on the bed and tell me about your trip? Where did daddy take you, and what all did you see?" Scarlett inquired. She was not sure how to relate to her child, it was so foreign to her. In Scarlett's mind, children were to be seen and not heard. When it came to her own child she was distant from any form of maternal bond other women have.

What did she know of her daughter anyway? Bonnie was three, spoilt, has a pony, afraid of the dark. Scarlett could list things about her daughter, but they were all general facts that a stranger on the street could see. Scarlett wanted the bond with Bonnie that Rhett had, the special connection and uniqueness that only parents have with their children. She wanted to have special memories with Bonnie that only the two of them would have.

But why did she even want any of this now? Why did these feelings not generate years ago when she gave birth to her child or while she still carried her in the womb? Could this feeling be regret?

Regret for not being a proper mother, and possibly deep down a proper wife to Rhett. Regret for not being the lady her mother was or what her mother wanted her to be. What a disappointment she was to her mother's memory. The teachings bestowed upon her had been left in the past, but when? There were now so many questions that have been opened up and the most asked would be 'why'.

"Mommy, Mommy, did you hear me?"

"Miss Scarlett, honey child." Mammy said with a slight worrying quiver to her voice. "Is something the matter?"

"Hmm?" Scarlett replied coming out of her trance. "What? Oh nothing is wrong; I must have been lost in my thoughts. Mammy could you please bring me something to eat? If I am to be strong again I need to eat. Oh, where's Rhett?"

"I'll bring you some soup since it easier for your body. Captain Butler went into town this morning."

"It has gone back to Captain Butler, Mammy? After all he has done for us you still have something against him."

"After what he done to you these last months, he lucky to even been in the house." Mammy had the tone from when Scarlett had first married Rhett, though it amused Scarlett it also hurt. Mammy still, in a way disapproved of Rhett.

"Mammy, please not in front of Bonnie." Scarlett insisted. She knew the damage done to Bonnie was done and would take time to fix, more time than it would take to fix her broken body. "Please bring me the soup now, I fear I may starve." Mammy took her leave as Scarlett turned her attention back to Bonnie.

"We got on a big boat in Charleston and went to New York, and then London. London was horrible and it smelled really bad. Did you ever go to London Mommy?" Her innocent eyes asked. Oh how blue they were.

"No baby, I haven't. Maybe one day we will all go. Tell me more about your trip."

Mother and daughter started their new relationship through the tale Bonnie spoke. Some details Scarlett knew were exaggerated, others were questionable. Her daughter was quite animated and full of stories of her trip. Scarlett was grateful to have her daughter with her now to keep her mind off of the unpleasant topics in her mind.

* * *

><p>I would like to give thanks to the unsigned reviewers! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far.<p>

Wade and Ella are not in the story because I felt it would be too complicated having all three children.

~GWE


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Much to everyone's dismay, Scarlett's improving healthy had a setback when her fever returned. A glassy sheen appeared in her eyes one afternoon that Bonnie had been banished to the play room under the strict supervision of Lou. The days prior everything seemed to be on the up. Her sprains and broken bones were healing nicely, the swelling of her face had gone down and the bruising subsided. But the quickness of her energy depletion still remained.

A cough was also present with the fever; every time Scarlett had a coughing fit her body shuttered in pain and caused dull moans to escape her lips as pain radiated her body. The fragile mending of her broken ribs broke during one coughing fit causing further pain and escalated her fever. What had gone unnoticed was the rash that formed on Scarlett's flesh. The rash had not been easily spotted due to the pink hue of Scarlett's complexion due to the high fever.

Doctor Meade had been able to examine Scarlett's back before she took this turn for the worse and found that there was surprisingly no permanent damage, only bruising of the spine. This news was gratifying to allow Scarlett to sit up in bed. This was critical when her sudden illness brought on dry heaves and then vomiting. Nothing they gave her stayed down whether it was food or medicine.

By not having any form of oral medicine, Doctor Meade had to give her injections trying to get some form of pain reliever in her system as well as other medication to try and break her fever. The ice company once again was called to deliver ice three times a day. First they started to attempt to keep Scarlett's body cool with compresses but her body melted the ice too fast to do any good. The ice order was increased and a tub was brought into the room. Doctor Meade instructed Rhett to place Scarlett in the tub as Pansy, Jules, and Kaya broke up the ice blocks and placed them in the tub as well as water. Next to the tub was a copper bowl filled with chilled water and rags to place on Scarlett's face. Another bowl was left empty near the tub for when Scarlett's body revolted any contents in her stomach. It was during this form of treatment that the rashes were first recognized.

Delirium started on the fourth day of the rapid illness. Mammy being the only person to have known Scarlett her entire life stayed in the room to sooth the fever dreams that escaped her lips. Rhett too was never far away; in fact he did not leave the room once since her current illness showed its ugly features. Much of what came out of Scarlett's mouth were too far in Scarlett's childhood for Rhett to know what she was talking about, Mammy tried to explain as best she could while consoling Scarlett. There were jumps in Scarlett's delirious time frame that she would go to the time at Tara after the war. At one point she spent nearly a whole day focused on her mother's death. Never once did she call out to Rhett or Ashley for that matter, none of her husbands were on her mind, only her life at Tara as a child or during the war.

Two weeks passed slowly in the Butler house as Scarlett's health faded. It was then the elderly Doctor Meade decided to stop giving Rhett hopes for Scarlett's recovery. The fever never left her body in those two weeks; she had not had any food in her system to have much strength left. Her bouts of any form of conscious were becoming further apart. It was in the best interest to give Rhett the truth and start to make arrangements.

"Captain Butler, may I have a word with you," the doctor's words were heavy as well as all movements.

Rhett removed himself from Scarlett's side to meet the doctor.

"Captain Butler, this is not the easiest discussion to have, nor will it ever be. To be frank, Scarlett's health is too far depleted to make a full recovery. Even if she had not had the accident, I do not think she would be in any better of a state. Her body is giving up and it will be a matter of days before she is fully at rest. This may be the best time to contact family and start making arrangements for her final resting place here or at Tara." Even though Doctor Meade was not related to Scarlett, he still felt a strong tightness in his throat as he spoke. For the last decade, Scarlett had been a constant presence in Atlanta and part of the women's gossip for the entire time as well. Having known Scarlett her entire adult life, the doctor felt as though another one of his children were sentenced to eternal sleep.

Rhett was in a daze. His eyes were swollen and red, his hair unkempt and his clothes soiled with sweat. He looked from the doctor to Scarlett's still form on the bed. Regret was even more prevalent now than it ever was before. The love of his life was doomed because of him. How as he to survive without her? He couldn't handle life without Scarlett. There was no life without her in his life. His gaze fell from the bed as his hands covered his face as a heart wrenching sob released in his throat. His broad shoulders shook violently as the flood gate of tears poured out his eyes.

"Remember you have Bonnie. You may want to have a talk with the child before her mother is gone. Is there anyone you would like me to contact for you?"

Rhett stood up and walked over to the writing desk to write down his mother's and Scarlett's aunt's addresses as well as Tara's. It was only fitting to invite them to the worst day of his life. Rhett returned to his seat and handed the paper to the doctor. "There is nothing else you can do?" Defeat was evident in Rhett's words; the gay sparkle that resonated in his eyes seemed to flicker out during Doctor Meade's assessment.

"All that is left is prayer. I will keep administering the medication." Rhett only gave a nod of the head before he exited the room for the first time in over two weeks.

He walked down to the nursery where Bonnie had been kept for safe keeping. In the silence of the night he would hear her crying for her mother and the pleading with the servants to let her out to see her mother. It broke his heart chip by chip hearing the cries.

"Bonnie," he stated flatly as he sat in a chair and motioned for her to join him. But the child did not move, she stayed where she was and watched with wide eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked as tears welled up. Fear was the only tone evident in the one small word.

"The doctor said…mommy is going to the angels." At every word Rhett choked up, his strained voice cracked at the end as clear streams traveled down is face.

"NO!" Bonnie shouted as she bolted out the door and down the hall. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't go. Please Mommy, don't leave me!" Bonnie cried as she climbed on the bed next to her mother stroking her hair. "Don't leave me."

Rhett followed Bonnie back to the room. Doctor Meade had left to the post office to send out the telegrams. He sat in his chair next to the bed as his daughter cried desperately for her mother to wake up and get better.

"Kiss her Daddy. Kiss Mommy." Bonnie's saliva soaked mouth said between hiccups. Her face was blotched with red spots from her tear stained face.

He looked up at her through his own watery eyes. "A kiss won't change…"

"Yes it will. A kiss of true love always works. Kiss Mommy." Bonnie said more forceful. Fairytales had always been a favorite for Bonnie since they were short. But Rhett had always altered the dark fables to please Bonnie's young innocent mind.

Rhett rose from his seat and leaned over the bed and placed his lips against Scarlett's to give his daughter some form of comfort and hope. Scarlett's lips were burning as was her entire body. He looked into her sunken red face praying to see her eyes open as they had before. When nothing happened Rhett placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering "Sleep well my queen," in her ear.

Rhett sat back in his chair and watched his daughter break down in another set of fresh tears when her mother did not wake up. There was nothing he could do to change this outcome. He debated on removing Bonnie from the bed and holding her but felt it best to allow Bonnie the time with her mother before the end.

"I love you, Mommy," she said through her sobbing as she kissed her mother's cheek before resting her head on her mother's chest to hear the pounding of her heart. Her tears fell onto the fabric of the coverlet as she watched her mother's wan face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the best of times and in the worst of times, there seemed to always be time for the gossip mills to be running. Since Scarlett's accident, they were running all day and night conjuring up new ideas of what happened in the Butler house. When the news of Scarlett's worsened condition the gossip spread faster and further about the cause of her illness. Everyone in town suspected Rhett had caused her illness further to be rid of a shameful wife. But the information about his vigual at his wife's death bed caused sympathy in the hearts of Atlanta. The city's hearts shattered when they learned of little Bonnie's constant presence in her mother's sick room trying as her little soul could to heal her mother. The love Rhett and Bonnie held for Scarlett was hard to explain as to why they loved her, but they did. The towns people felt a woman as sinful and shameful as Scarlett O'Hara did not deserve the love that was given to her, but she had it anyways.

Less than a week had passed since Doctor Meade gave Rhett the blow of his life. In that time, His mother, sister, and brother, along with their spouses arrived. Suellen and her husband arrived without their children. Pauline and Eulalie arrived on the same train as his family.

Upon the arrival of Eleanor the undertaken had been called to make the necessary arrangements. Rhett was in no condition to make them. He sat in the room with Scarlett and Bonnie. Bonnie would not budge from the bed just as Rhett would not move from the chair. The two of them made the most heart wrenching site if there ever were one.

Rhett put the trust in his mother and Melanie to plan the funeral. Even though Scarlett loved Tara, Rhett felt the best place for her was Atlanta. That way he and Bonnie could visit without obligations to visit with Suellen and her family. Other than that request Rhett had stayed with his wife.

The type of coffin was selected; it was as pretty as could be for a funeral. The interior of the coffin was plush velvet of deep green. The exterior was chestnut with a dark stain; Melly requested the claddagh ring be carved onto the top of the casket as a symbol of her Irish heritage and how much her family loved her. Gold was selected as the metal the hardware. The music was selected for the organist to play. Melly even had the priest over to discuss what text to read.

By the third day of Eleanor's arrival all that was left to do was select the flowers for the service and send out the notifications. With the final preparations waiting to be completed, Eleanor put a stop to the planning until Scarlett was finally with the Lord. The joint family sat with strained ears waiting for the fateful announcement.

Eleanor made her way up to the room, where Mammy and the doctor sat with Rhett and Bonnie. Bonnie was sitting crossed legged on the bed with a book in her lap. She was _reading_ the story to Scarlett, the cheerful freedom that had once been in the child's voice was gone. At any other time this scene of Bonnie reading to her mother would have been precious but now it only caused Eleanor's heart to retract in pain.

She stood next to Rhett and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, do you think it is wise for Bonnie to be in here?"

"Yes." He said sharply.

"But the typhus."

"She needs the memories of Scarlett. Besides she won't leave just as I won't, not until…"

"Rhett, come to Charleston. It would be best to get away from the memories, and the pain. A fresh start will start the healing process."

"Mother! Stop it! Just stop it! She is not gone and she won't leave me! It is not supposed to be like this; it never was and never will be!" Rhett gritted his teeth as she spoke. "Go back downstairs or to Charleston if you are going to keep on." Scarlett was still alive and they were talking as if she were already dead and in the ground. "Bonnie, please continue your story, mommy would like it if you did." When Rhett spoke to his daughter his tone was softer.

Bonnie had cried for days on end when Rhett broke the fatal news to her. After her shock wore of, Bonnie started to bring in picture books and tell the stories to Scarlett nonstop. After a while, Bonnie began to draw pictures of her own stories which were always about when Scarlett woke up and what they would do. Day after day Bonnie would ask Mammy "When will my mommy wake up?" Which always brought the response, "I don't rightly know. Soon, very soon."

Mammy had been strong through it all. She would silently weep in her seat at the end of the bed and mumble to herself. She held the rosary in her hand after she placed one in Scarlett's praying she would feel their Lord give her the strength to carry on. Mammy would move the rosary beads through her hands and hold the cross to her lips when the prayers were said. The irony of the situation was not lost on the loyal servant. Miss Ellen was taken to the Lord by typhoid at the age of thirty-four, and now with Miss Scarlett she was stricken with typhus at the age of twenty-six.

The only noise in the room aside from Bonnie's tale was Scarlett's ragged breathing and the ticking of the mantle clock. Over the last week there had not been any sound from Scarlett due to being delirious or conscious, only the sound of her breathing. Rhett kept his focus on the rise and fall of Scarlett's chest and strained his ears to hear her intake of air. His focus would be broken by someone talking to him or Bonnie moving to place a kiss on Scarlett's face.

How wrong he had been to leave four or was five months ago. Those months were no so precious had been ripped from Bonnie's life. Instead of spending that time with him, she should have been with her mother. What memories of Scarlett will Bonnie have? The ones created now where everyone is awaiting her death? Seeing Scarlett for maybe an hour a day because Scarlett chose to work at the mills and store? Would Bonnie even remember her mother? Remember what she looked like, sounded like, or even smelled like? Would he even remember any of those things as time passed on without his beloved Scarlett? For years he carried the color of her eyes with him, but that was while she was alive. Why would he need that when she was dead, he would not be able to adorn her with jewels or clothing to bring out her vibrant eyes.

Rhett slipped out of his chair to rest on his knees at the side of the bed and grasp Scarlett's hand in his as he brought up to his lips. He kept the back of her hand to his lips in hopes that any strength he possessed would travel to her frail body.

"Damn it Scarlett, fight this. Fight it with everything you have. Don't give up. I've never known you to give up so easily. Oh Scarlett, my darling Scarlett. Please, I beg of you. Don't leave me! Don't do it! You can't leave me alone. I can't go on without you, I'll be lost. Come back to me and I will make you so happy. Scarlett!" Rhett poured out as he rested his head on the bed stroking her face with his knuckles. "Please my love, please."

Most men in Rhett's position would have been on the bottle day in and day out. It was an amazing site for Doctor Meade to see Rhett remain sober through this entire ordeal. Though how long it would last once the whole thing is over with was beyond his knowledge.

Bonnie was an amazing child for her age. Doctor Meade was impressed at how the child handled herself in this situation. She entertained herself as much as possible including her unconscious mother in on her fun. Bonnie told Scarlett stories about her time away and made up stories. She bestowed affection upon her mother thinking it was all helping her. She shed tears of anguish and frustration everyday when there was no improvement of her mother's health. This caused her tantrums which were consoled by Mammy or Melly. Rhett was in no means able to actually handle his daughter since he was wrapped up in his own grief.

The sound of Bonnie's voice droned in Rhett's ears as he kept his eyes focused on the up and down, up and down of Scarlett's chest. For some reason they were becoming uneven and shallow. Fear reignited in Rhett's eyes as the inevitable started to rear its ugly head. Rhett could only think he was being punished for all the misdeeds he had done in his life, most of which were towards Scarlett.

Rhett's mind kept screaming at him and the whole situation before him. "No this can't be it! No! Damn it no! Scarlett! Please Scarlett. Damn you, damn you Scarlett. Wake up, fight the illness, fight it."

But Rhett's mental words were not enough, his physical contact with Scarlett was not enough. Bonnie's stories and affection was not enough either. The bastard that the devil was, knew just when to drop the strings and move on. The movements in her chest stopped. Rhett watched a second longer and then another second but it was still, absolutely still.

"Doctor Meade!" Rhett shouted shaking everyone in the room to attention.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rhett stood to attention as his black orbs met green orbs for a brief second. His mouth was parted slightly as he tried to grasp the drastic change of events.

"What a lovely story, baby." Scarlett said weakly as her eyes fluttered open and shut due to the bright light in the room.

"Get that child off the bed now." Doctor Meade said to Rhett as he picked up his black satchel and made headway to the patient's side. The old man moved at record speed.

Rhett lifted a shocked Bonnie off the bed and stood at the foot of the bed watching. Her eyes were open, her chest was moving, and she spoke. Scarlett was alive! After all the self torment, the tears, and fairytale kisses, she was alive.

"Captain Butler, you should be mighty thankful that the Lord has decided to spare Scarlett. From my quick assessment, she seems to have recovered. She is weak and will need to regain her strength. Her fever has miraculously disappeared as did the rash. Only time will tell how much damage the fever caused in the end. But all in all, Scarlett is set on the road to recovery. This sort of thing cannot be explained. Her vitals were low, too low to even come back from." Doctor Meade rambled on in astonishment. Never in his life as a doctor had he seen anything quite like this. Scarlett had to be a miracle sent from the heavens.

"Scarlett…She's going to be alright?" Rhett stammered as his eyes watered with fresh tears of relief. "Bonnie, did you hear that! Mommy is going to be alright!" He hugged his daughter tightly against his chest planting a kiss in her hair.

Bonnie lunged forward to break out of her father's arms towards the bed.

"Do you need to examine Scarlett further, just in case?"

"Not really, but a thorough examination would not help, in fact it may be best. Could you remover yourself and Bonnie from the room. You may want to inform the family downstairs of this miracle. Also have the kitchen get some chicken broth prepared; Scarlett is going to have to get food in her body to gain her strength back."

Rhett held onto Bonnie as he strode next to an awake Scarlett. He gave her a kiss on the lips before speaking. "I love you Scarlett! Don't ever give us a scare like that again; I may not be able to handle it."

"Mommy." Bonnie cried the tears cascading down her cheeks as a sob racked her body. The child leaned over to her mother giving her a hug and placing small kisses on her cheek. "I missed you Mommy. I love you."

Scarlett weakly raised her hand and cupped the side Bonnie's face. A smile appeared on her try lips. "I love you too, baby." Her voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes.

"We will return as soon as Doctor Meade has finished his examination." Rhett stated in a soft tone. Joyful tears watered his eyes and his throat tightened. Before he completely lost his bearings Rhett left the room holding Bonnie in his arms.

The two made their way down the stairs and entered the parlor where the family had been gathered for days. All eyes were on Rhett as he entered. The women let out a sound of anguish, covering their mouths with their hands trying to hold back the tears. Rhett's mother came towards them, sorrow placed on her features.

"I am so sorry, Rhett. Come here Bonnie." Eleanor held her hands out for her granddaughter.

"She's awake. Scarlett's alive. The doctor is looking over her now." He informed the group.

Melanie rose from her seat and walked up the stairs to Scarlett's room. Scarlett's illness had frightened Melanie greatly, causing the woman to stay away from the house. There was nothing for her to do but get in the way. Melanie had wanted to be there for Scarlett, but she did not think she would be able to face the death of her sister-in-law and best friend. When it was declared Scarlett was infected with typhus, Doctor Meade had banished Melanie from the house due to her immature immune system.

"That is marvelous news son, just wonderful!" Eleanor's eyes gleamed with pride as she took her granddaughter in her arms and held her tight. "What did the doctor say?"

Rhett walked over to the sidebar and poured himself a tall stiff drink. "Not much, just that she should be fine."

A scuffed sound came from the other side of the room causing everyone to look in the direction. "See Will, I told you we didn't have to come. Scarlett only wanted attention and tried to fake her death."

"Keep your mouth shut Suellen; this is not the time or the place for your cad remarks." Will had been the one to hear all the snide remarks about how Scarlett was pretending to be deathly ill. He knew it was no game, and tried to convince his wife but to no avail. She kept trying to twist everything around to be against Scarlett instead of trying to sympathize.

"Mr. Benteen, I think it would be best if you and your wife gathered your belongings and stay at the hotel for the night before catching your train back to Jonesboro tomorrow." Eleanor stated knowing Rhett's nerves were strained with the last month's events. Anything could cause Rhett to lash out and that was the last thing the family needed.

"I couldn't agree more," Will responded pulling Suellen up from her seat. "Go make sure all of our items are accounted for, and be quiet about it." Will waited to continue until Suellen was out of the room. "Captain Butler, Mrs. Butler, on behalf of my wife I would like to sincerely apologize for her curt behavior. She has not gotten over the way her life has turned out. At times I wonder if she would have turned out so cold and critical if the war had not come. Please give my regards to Scarlett for not staying longer. If it is not too much trouble, please keep us informed of her recovery. Tara would be more than happy to have ya'll for a visit in the future. Scarlett has always gained her strength from that land; that is how she survived after the war."

"Thank you for the invitation. When Scarlett is feeling better I will discuss a trip to Tara to see if she is up to it, and of course if the doctor will allow her to travel. Have a safe journey home, and here is some money to pay for the hotel."

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept this, Captain Butler."

"Nonsense, take it, I will not accept no for an answer, or I'll give it to your wife who I know will take it without so much as a 'thank you' in return." Rhett said with a slight smile on his lips.

Melanie entered Scarlett's room with apprehension. It had been weeks since she had been allowed to enter. Over that time she had worried constantly for her sister-in-law. Since being banished from the Butler's home by Doctor Meade, Melanie stayed at home and waited for word of any change in Scarlett's condition. She declined all callers and invitations for tea or sewing circles. The last thing Melanie wanted was to hear the heartless gossip about Scarlett.

The only part of the whole situation that warmed Melanie's heart was the attentiveness and dedication Rhett held for Scarlett. This form of loyalty was also found in Bonnie. When Melanie had heard of Bonnie's constant presence in her mother's sickroom, she had been angry and appalled that a child was allowed in there and not she. After thinking it over while watching Beau play at her feet did she understand Captain Butler's reasoning for allowing Bonnie in the room. Not only would the child cheer up the situation, but having Scarlett hear her child's voice would give her something to fight for.

"Scarlett!" Melanie called walking into the room. She was taken aback by her friend's appearance. Scarlett still held a sickly tone to her skin, but it had been only a few minutes since she woke up. Her eyes held dark crescent moons under her eyes and her cheeks were sunken in giving Scarlett a ghastly rigid look. "My dear, I am so glad you are better." Melly made her way to the bed while Doctor Meade was making his assessments of Scarlett's vitality.

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak but nothing came causing her to clear her throat before attempting to speak again. "Melly. I'm glad you are here. Oh, what a fright I must look, being cooped up in this bed for weeks and so ill for majority of that time."

Melanie stood next to Scarlett, holding her hand, a smile spread across her face. "You look beautiful darling. In no time you will feel like your old self."

"Melanie, Scarlett, I do hate to interrupt but, Melanie you hare preventing me from doing my examination. If you want to help Scarlett, take this down to the kitchen to have tell someone brew it. Tell them to add four tablespoons of honey. And I am sure Captain Butler has been distracted with delivering the good news; also have the kitchen prepare a chicken broth. Go now, Scarlett will be here when you are done. Now Scarlett, we are going to have to build up your immune system and your strength. Your ribs broke again during the typhus and are still very fragile. Your other limbs have heeled except for the fracture in your arm; you will need to let that rest a few weeks more."

"And how much longer in this bed?"

"That is to be determined. If I give you a time frame then you will ignore what I say as you did after Bonnie was born. We will take this recovery one step at a time. First focus on getting better then we will talk about when you can get out of bed."

Scarlett looked down at her hands, her mind pondering something that had not been answered or asked before. "Doctor Meade? After I lost the baby can I…" She stopped speaking. Though this man was a doctor, Scarlett still did not like the idea of talking about certain subjects with people including her mammy.

"One step at a time. To make sure everything is healed properly you should wait a year at least before you even consider trying for a baby. If you would like I can schedule that appointment now to discuss in a year." Scarlett gave the old doctor a nod still not looking at him. "You are to eat at every meal and snacks in between. Since you have had no food in your body for weeks, we will need to start you on broth and mashed foods until you can handle more challenging items. Mammy and the kitchen staff will be aware of what you can and cannot have until I say otherwise. You will also need plenty of rest if you want to get out of this bed sooner than later. Don't force yourself to stay away to entertain Bonnie. The child has well enough to entertain herself. Are you understanding what I am saying Scarlett?"

"Yes, Doctor Meade."

"The tea that is being made is to help with your throat and sooth the burning. The Chinese believe it has healing powers and will also protect those who drink it. It is not the greatest tasting tea in the world but the honey will help with the bitterness. I will leave more with the kitchen for you to have every day."

"Surely the tea can't be worse than parched corn and ground-up yams during the war." Scarlett said jokingly, though deep down she felt her stomach revolt at the thought of that poor excuse for fake coffee.

"No, this tea is like nectar from the Gods compared to that concoction." Doctor Meade looked up after writing in his pocket journal. "I am going to stay here for the night to ensure you are recovering as you should. You gave us all a scare and none of us want to go back down that road. I have to go by the pharmacy to pick up medication for you; I'll send Captain Butler and Bonnie up. Don't be surprised if your girl becomes stuck to your hip."

"Thank you for everything Doctor Meade." Scarlett replied as she rested in her bed taking a look around her very familiar room.

Scarlett did not know what to think of anything. The last thing she remembered was Bonnie driving her mad with the constant talking. She had wanted to talk to Rhett but they never had a second alone since Bonnie had been there. But the way Rhett acted, she doubted he wanted to talk about the subjects at hand. In a way it seemed as though he were avoiding them as she was. "One step at a time" rang in her mind. Yes small steps would be required until she was back to her former self.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days had passed after Scarlett first awoke before the undertaker made his way to the Butler Mansion. Rhett had been walking through the foyer when the bell rang, since he was right there he decided to answer the door. Much to his dismay the person on the other side of the door was the undertaker.

The undertaker's wagon was parked in the drive in perfect view of the front door, and the casket that was ordered for Scarlett was in the back.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I need payment for my services." The undertaker said in a stern voice and motioned towards his wagon.

Rhett was taken by surprise at what was said. He had forgotten that plans had been made had Scarlett succumbed to death's callings. Anger washed through his veins as though this visit from the undertaker was a bad omen to rip away the happiness in his life. "Excuse me? My mother cancelled the arrangements."

"That maybe but the casket was made especially for your wife. No one else could afford it or would want it since it is custom made. The amount owed is seventy-five dollars."

"That is ridiculous! Seventy-five dollars is robbery!" Rhett shoved his hands in his pockets, for if they were left to hang by his sides, Rhett's fist would collide with the cheek of the man in front of him. "Caskets and coffins cost twenty-five or fifty dollars."

"Those cheaper prices are for plain pine boxes. If you do not pay, Captain Butler, I will alert the authorities."

"I will have the money sent to your office tomorrow. Do not ever return to this house, do you hear me?"

"And what would you like me to do with the casket? Would you like it delivered here." There was a hint of malice as the man began to lean against the door frame seeming amused at Rhett's discomfort.

"Burn it!" Rhett backed away from the door giving him enough room to shut it. Pivoting on his heel, Rhett walked into the front parlor and poured himself a stiff drink.

Being confronted with another reminder of how close he came to losing Scarlett irked at his every nerve. This city and its memories were chiseling away his patients. He needed to get out of here, flee to a place that did not have such heart wrenching memories. With one last gulp of the amber liquid, Rhett continued on his path prior to the unwelcome interruption.

Would this nightmare of a month ever subside and give them peace? Once they gained footing of moving on something always interfered to set them back. This visit from the undertaker did nothing to ease Rhett's mind, in fact it only caused Rhett pain to think he would have been the cause of Scarlett's death had she died.

"Rhett they're taking a nap. Bonnie is constantly exhausting herself and dozing off in mid sentence. Scarlett tries her best to stay wake for Bonnie but she needs her rest. Once Bonnie wakes up you should take her to the park to get rid of some of that energy."

"Mother I wish it was that simple. Bonnie is frightened of me. If it weren't for Scarlett being on bed rest, Bonnie would not have anything to do with me." Rhett confessed. Before now he did not inform his mother of the events that lead to all of this. His mother knew Scarlett miscarried, but neither Rhett nor Scarlett stated how it happened.

Eleanor was shocked to say the least that her granddaughter was scared of her father. Why when they were in Charleston he was her whole world, nothing could sever their bond. "What happened?"

Rhett grunted before he decided to speak. Every time he thought or even spoke of the events of the last month, they always reminded him of what a jackass he was. "Bonnie witnessed an argument Scarlett and I had when we returned home. This argument caused Scarlett to fall down the stairs and lose the baby. Since then Bonnie has ignored anything I've said and has been a constant presence in Scarlett's room. Taking her out of the room is pointless because Bonnie will throw a tantrum which hurts Scarlett." Rhett spoke quickly not wanting his slow drawl to cling to the words.

"Oh dear." Eleanor placed her hand over her mouth. She knew there were problems in her son's marriage since he appeared on her doorstep without a note or wife. "I can take Bonnie out, she needs fresh air and to move around."

"That would be great Mother, but tell me how are you going to remove Bonnie from Scarlett's side?"

"Silly boy, mothers don't tell their sons the secrets to rearing children and since I am her grandmother my way of getting Bonnie to listen to me and do as I say will be for me to know and you to never find out. Just be happy with the product." With that Eleanor gave her son a pat on the cheek and walked off down the corridor.

That was true; Eleanor Butler did have a way to manipulate children into accomplishing what she wanted. Though this trick of the trade only went as far as children, she could not manipulate her grown son as she would have liked in the beginning of his acting out against society. Bonnie would be far too easy to get away from her mother's bedside long enough to allow her son and daughter-in-law some time alone.

"Scarlett, you should be resting. Mother said you were asleep." Rhett sauntered into the room seeing Scarlett's gaze on their daughter.

"I had every intention of doing so but I am unable to sleep. I feel tired but my mind forces me to think when I don't want to." Scarlett sighed out of frustration. Her mind had been running constantly of events that had taken place in the last five months. When she would think back to certain times the actions she or Rhett did drove her to the brink of insanity and tears. The most poignant memory was her fall, how she wished she could have changed that day.

"Would you like to talk about what is bothering you?" Rhett sat on the bed and took Scarlett's hand in his.

Scarlett shook her head no. "I can't talk about any of it. I'm so tired. I wish these nightmares would let me sleep."

"Just close your eyes, my dear and I will fight the battles for you. Bonnie is sound asleep, you might as well get some sleep while she is. I can ask the doctor to give you a sleep aid if your thoughts are plaguing you so badly." Rhett's tone was as soft as the caress he gave her cheek with his thumb.

Scarlett leaned into his hand, a faint smile appeared on her lips. "Would you fight them?"

"Of course my fair maiden, I would do anything to protect you. Should I wear a suit of armor and ride my horse around town announcing my love for you?"

"Oh Rhett!" Scarlett laughed but was halted to a deep moan as her ribs jostled. "Please don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"When Bonnie wakes up, mother is going to take her to the park."

"I'd love to see how she manages to get Bonnie out of here." Scarlett sighed as she moved stray hairs from her daughter's face. "I hope Bonnie can have a normal childhood without all this making her afraid to live her own life. By the way she talks, it is as if she's never getting married and will always be with us."

A light chuckle came from Rhett. "She's three; don't make her grow up too fast. She doesn't know what life will mean for her in the future. Remember she is very young and we can have her adapt to a different way of life."

"How do you mean?"

"Really Scarlett, after everything that has happened this last month, our lives will not go back to how they were. Quite frankly I am surprised in you, I tell you I love you and you haven't said it back nor have you hurled it back at me with insults." Scarlett stiffened a yawn as he spoke. "You are getting tired. It is time for your nap as well. Maybe I should just talk you to sleep."

Rhett watched as Scarlett closed her eyes. He could tell she was avoiding any and all discussion of her accident. She was also avoiding his love. Why she was doing this, he could not understand. Over the years they have known one another, she had always tried to get those words of love out of him but had failed. Maybe once he got her out of Atlanta she would talk to him about the accident, or even open her heart to him as well as accept his.

* * *

><p>Thank you cynthiayobAOL for reviewing! Hopefully you still had your receipt for that mourning gown to be returned ;-)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The blistering heat of August started to cool as September approached. Scarlett was still on bed rest since she had only awoken from her comatose state a few weeks before. In the time since her recovery the family members had departed back to their respectable residences except for Eleanor Butler. Eleanor stayed behind to give the support Rhett needed and to see Scarlett's recovery herself.

A talent that was passed down the line of Eleanor's family was the ability to read people. This talent, as she referred to it as, was normally passed down through the women in the family, but Rhett somehow managed to have some of this within his make-up. The reading talent was used fully when women had possession of it, but a man like Rhett used it for his own good.

When it came to reading people for business purposes it did Rhett a world of good and made him a lot of money. But when love came into the picture, his skills were drastically hindered. When Rhett did not see what he wanted he took his aggression out on that person, which was Scarlett. He could not comprehend to its full extent why Scarlett refused to love him when he loved her. It never occurred to him she could not read him. But once it did, Rhett used it against her further and closed himself off to her.

Eleanor being the master of the reading knew this is exactly what Rhett had done and why there was so much tension between her son and daughter-in-law. She could also see the trust Scarlett had was lacking. The only person the young woman trusted was her old mammy. Scarlett was relaxed when Rhett was near in her sleep but awake she was tense. Both of them seemed to be in the midst of a dance of avoidance even though they were practically locked in the same room.

Each day the elderly woman could see the cracking in the hard shells built up around the two, but by the end of the day parts of the shells fused back in place. This sort of inner battle with themselves and each other would ultimately cause them to break away from each other.

Never in the history of the Butler family had a marriage fallen apart even through the most trying times. Her own marriage was proof of that. Butlers stay together through it all until death. Rhett had the loyalty that all Butler men have to their wives, though he was still set in his ways of bachelorhood.

Something had to be done to prevent the marriage from unraveling on itself since it was on that course. Eleanor knew she had to interfere in her son's personal affairs with his wife to insure a happy home for her granddaughter.

Eleanor knew the best way to handle this was to go to the ones that knew everything. Growing up on the rice fields in South Carolina, the people who knew everything were the ones closest to the family. She could remember her mother finding out everything she did because of her own mammy. Even Rhett had many of his devilish plots spoiled by his mammy.

"Do you need something Miss Eleanor?" Mammy questioned as the older Missus Butler entered kitchen.

She smiled. "Yes, Mammy, would you talk with me?" Eleanor sat at the table and poured Mammy and herself glasses of water.

"What do you want to talk about Miss Eleanor?" Mammy eyed the woman suspiciously while cautiously taking a seat at the table as well.

"Rhett and Scarlett…" She began before being interrupted.

"Them be two mules in horse harnesses if you ask me. You can't tell them anything, you can try but they will do what they want." Mammy stuck her bottom lip out in disapproval and gave a huff.

"Has their relationship always been so…uncomfortable?"

"I can't say what happened before they married since I was at Tara during the war. After they were engaged, Captain Butler left for nearly a year. When they returned from their honeymoon they lived in the hotel before the house was built they seemed happy. Miss Scarlett was always in a good mood I those days. I hadn't seen Miss Scarlett so happy since before the war. Then they moved into this here house and everything changed. They fought every chance they got. Little Miss's arrival didn't smooth things over any, it actually made their marriage worse."

"That is ridiculous, children are supposed to make a home a very happy place."

"Miss Scarlett had Captain Butler rem….I'm sorry but I shouldn't be telling you their problems. It is not right for Miss Scarlett."

"Please continue. I want to help them but I cannot do so if I do not know where they stand exactly. What did Scarlett have Rhett do?" Eleanor persisted, urging Mammy to continue.

"Miss Scarlett banished Captain Butler out of her room after Miss Bonnie came. She was afraid of getting fat and she had gone to the mills that day. Since then Captain Butler's world became Miss Bonnie. The arguments got worse and they would go months without talking to one another. Captain Butler started spending his nights out and returning in time for Miss Bonnie to wake up. The last few weeks has been the most Captain Butler has allowed Miss Scarlett to be with the child."

"Oh Mammy, we will have to help them repair the damage. It would do a world of good for everyone."

"If you can get them to see the light, then you deserve a metal of the highest achievements." Mammy joked knowing how difficult her charge was. "If you want to know the on goings during the war Miss Melly would be able to help you, Miss Scarlett lived with her then." She added knowing it would be more acceptable for another white lady to discuss her mistress's problems.

"It might be wise to call upon Miss Melly soon then."

"No need, she'll be here shortly to visit Miss Scarlett. I sure you can talk to her before the visit since Miss Scarlett can only handle Miss Melly in small doses at the moment."

Melanie arrived for her scheduled visit on time as she always did. Today she brought Beau with her to keep Bonnie entertained, or at least try to. If Melanie had her way she would at Scarlett's side every day to repay her sister-in-law for staying with her through the duration of her pregnancy during the war.

"Miss Melly, Missus Butler would like to see you in the parlor before seeing Miss Scarlett." Lou informed Melanie as she entered the house.

"Thank you Lou." Melanie walked passed Lou after handing the servant her hat and gloves before making her way to the parlor. "Missus Butler, how are you today? It was so good of you to stay for a while longer."

"Good afternoon Missus Wilkes'. Yes, I thought it would be best for Bonnie if I stayed longer since Rhett can't seem to leave Scarlett's side." Eleanor stated hoping it would lead into the other woman's talk of the pair.

"It is not much of a surprise really. Why when Bonnie was born, Captain Butler was so worried that something went wrong because of how long it was taking. If he had his way he would have stayed during the entire birth to make sure Doctor Meade was doing his job properly." Melanie explained reflected on that happy time and longing for another child.

"That is how it always is with first time fathers. The reality is they want to know if they had a son or daughter." The older woman clarified. "Please forgive my frankness, but could you tell me about my son's relationship with Scarlett during the war?"

Melanie sat still for a few moments before speaking. "Well, I am not sure what to say. Captain Butler was always a gentleman towards my aunt and me, but Scarlett argued that he was anything but a gentleman. There were many occasions where she would come in the house fuming over something Captain Butler said to her and Scarlett would declare to never receive his calls again. But after a few days Captain Butler would return and Scarlett was more than delighted for his distraction."

"What did Scarlett need a distraction for?"

"We were assigned to nursing during the war. It was hard on her to see the condition of the men. Scarlett hated the work but she only did it for me. Captain Butler's calls always relaxed her in the evenings. They are so perfect for one another really, but they are both so stubborn to see what fate has for them."

"Rhett has always been stubborn and would refuse to go with society standards. At times I thought he wanted to make things difficult for himself which is why the rumors of his scandalous life started as a boy."

Melanie smiled with a light blush hitting her cheeks. "The old families always talked about how inappropriate it was for Scarlett to carry on with Captain Butler. Something about the way they were together told me they would marry and they needed the encouragement. It was a shock it took as long as it did. I was expecting them to marry during the war and was saddened not see it happen or even a proposal. I guess when Scarlett married Mister Kennedy is when Captain Butler knew he had to do something especially after Mister Kennedy passed away."

"It seems as though these two have danced an awful lot and now it is time to pay the fiddler." Eleanor knew what Melanie had said was kinder than what really happened. She could also tell there was a piece to the puzzle missing that Melanie did not know. "Do you know when they first met?"

The younger woman gave a perplexed look. "Honestly that has always baffled me. Scarlett said at some point they had met at Twelve Oaks, that was my husband's home in the country. In my memory I do not recall seeing their introduction since everyone was appalled with Captain Butler's presence at the party. The guests were too focused on his scandals and not being received, so they just avoided him as much as possible. It was a year or so after the bar-b-Que that Scarlett and I met Captain Butler again here in Atlanta. Frankly he seemed quite smitten with Scarlett from then on."

"Thank you for talking with me, Missus Wilkes'. I do apologize for keeping you from your visit; it is just that I would like to see my son and daughter-in-law happy." Eleanor took Melanie's hands in her own and gave a slight pat to them while a smile formed on her lips.

"It was my pleasure to talk with you Missus Butler. I too would like for them to be happy, they both deserve it." Melanie smiled. "If you will excuse me, I think I should see Scarlett for a few minutes." Eleanor gave a nod to dismiss Melanie.

Though the conversations Eleanor had today with Mammy and Melanie was quite informative, there was something missing. She did not know if it was something kept secret from the two women or if they did not want to inform her of the missing information. At some point Eleanor would find that information to find out to help her family.

* * *

><p>Thank you Cornorama!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Eleanor walked into Scarlett's room holding Bonnie's hand. Bonnie readily let go of her grandmother's hand and ran towards her mother full of glee. The pair had gone for a walk around Peachtree Street and ended up at the park to allow Bonnie to release some energy after being cooped up in the house for weeks during Scarlett's illness.

The outings with her granddaughter were always a joy to be had. Though she had other grandchildren in Charleston, nothing could compare to Rhett's child. On top of that Eleanor's other grandchildren were constantly annoying her for no reason at all. Bonnie, though she had her moments, was not as annoying since she was focused on her mother instead of trying to impress her grandmother.

Even the time Rhett spend in Charleston with Bonnie, the girl was quite different from her cousins. With Rhett there he made sure to keep his daughter entertained instead of leaving her in Eleanor's care as his brother and sister did. There were many occasions Eleanor offered to keep Bonnie to allow Rhett to attend to business negotiations. In those moments, Eleanor cherished to be with her kindhearted granddaughter that was full of imagination.

Taking a seat in the chair that has made a permanent placement next to Scarlett's bed, Eleanor relished in the relief of resting her feet. "Did you have a good rest my dear?"

"Yes I did. The doctor also stopped by with good news. He said I could get out of bed this afternoon. We will finally have supper as a family this evening and before that tea on the veranda." Scarlett said as she moved stray hairs out of Bonnie's face.

"Can you come to the park with Grandmother and me tomorrow?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'm afraid not. The doctor is only allowing me to move around the house for a few hours a day. In a few weeks we can go to the park with grandmother and daddy..."

"No! Daddy's not allowed to come." She stated firmly, squaring her jaw firmly making her look so much like Gerald. Her eyes held a spark of anger in them.

Scarlett broke; she took Bonnie in her arms and held her to her bosom as she rubbed her daughter's back. Silent tears welled up in Scarlett's eyes before they fell down her face before hiding her face into her daughter's hair.

Eleanor took in the scene, it was quite obvious to her the pain and frustration Scarlett was feeling. It seemed that Scarlett has learned to cope with her accident, if not forcing herself to forget it. But with Bonnie's refusal to allow Rhett to interact with them brought the accident to the surface since it was the cause of Bonnie's behavior.

"Bonnie, could you go find Mammy or Lou and ask if you could help make a snack for mommy?" Eleanor interjected sensing that Scarlett needed an adult to talk with without Bonnie over hearing.

The child shook her head causing her loose curls to bounce around her head. "I don't want to."

"Child, I did not ask if you wanted to or not. Besides you are hungry after all the running you did trying to catch the birds at the park. Go on now." Bonnie scooted off the bed and grumbled as she stomped out the door. "Please shut the door too." With a slam Bonnie continued her stomping down the stairs.

"Why did you do that?" Scarlett asked. Her mother-in-law was just as mysterious as her husband was. They always had alternative motives for everything they did. Eleanor's outings with Bonnie were done purposely to all Scarlett alone time with Rhett, but neither of them noticed.

The older woman removed herself from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed; she rested one hand over Scarlett's hands. "You need to talk and you won't do so while Bonnie is in the room. Tell me what is bothering you." Eleanor softly spoke trying to encourage Scarlett to talk and not be afraid.

Scarlett stared at her hands unwilling to talk. "It is alright, Scarlett, you can tell me" Eleanor tried again.

"It's Bonnie." Scarlett replied, still watching her hands as they began to sweat. "She seems afraid of Rhett. Whenever I suggest us doing something with him, Bonnie protests and refuses to allow Rhett to participate. Sometimes she starts to cry. Or she ignores Rhett's presence here and ignores anything he says to her. I know Rhett hasn't said anything but her behavior towards him is upsetting him. And it's upsetting me." Fresh tears started their descended down Scarlett's face.

"Oh, darling, this will take time to ease her scars. Rhett told me what actually happened a week or so ago. Bonnie will need positive attention from both you and Rhett. If she sees you comfortable with Rhett and happy too, she will turn around soon enough. But this won't happen overnight. Just go day by day. And since you are now off of full bed rest you can have play dates with Bonnie and Rhett." Eleanor tried to console her daughter-in-law as best as she could. The whole situation before her was bizarre since she had never had to deal with such a complex relationship. During the war she would console widows and their children with their loss and try to find suitable accommodations for them.

"I don't want to have to wait. I want Bonnie to be who she was before we ruined her."

"You did not ruin Bonnie. She is just as adorable and caring as she was before. Bonnie adores you so. She only wants to focus on you right now because she did not have you for months. When you were sick Bonnie sat next to you to whole time reading you stories and drawing pictures, she was lost in her own world while she was reading to you. Bonnie will become daddy's little girl soon enough, but she wants to be your girl now." Eleanor shifted her attention to the door after a knock sounded.

"Come in." Scarlett called out. They both watched the door as it revealed Rhett on the other side.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked walking further into the room.

"Not at all, Scarlett and I were only talking."

"Mother would you mind taking Bonnie to the confectioner's store for some chocolates or candies. She can also pick some out for Scarlett. The carriage is waiting for you two."

"Yes son." Eleanor leaned into her son's cheek to place a kiss but instead whispered in his ear. "Be kind son."

Rhett had been gone most of the morning and part of the afternoon in business dealings. In the last week he had started working for half the day and always made sure not to be away too long.

This was it, the dreaded talk they were bound to stumble upon sooner or later. Scarlett kept waiting for the later rather than sooner for this discussion. She did not want to confront everything now, it was too soon. On top of that she did not know where she stood in anything. Scarlett felt as though she stepped too far in the soggy banks of the river and sunk down in the silt preventing her to move. Also she felt Bonnie was the priority and not their relationship status. As long as there was Bonnie they would remain together.

"Scarlett, since you are not allowed to move around I wanted to talk to you about our future." Rhett started.

"Oh God, not now!" Scarlett thought in a panic as her eyes darted towards the door.

"I was thinking that maybe in a few weeks or a month, or whenever the doctor will permit it, we travel to New Orleans. But instead of just visiting we live there."

"What?" Scarlett was confused; this isn't the talk of if she loved him or where they stood in a relationship.

"I would like us to move away from this town and get a fresh start. We will stay in a hotel for a few days or weeks and find a house to buy. You were so happy there before."

"What about my store and mills? I can't just sell them after I put all that work into them. No, I don't want to move." Scarlett protested now grasping the idea of what a move would instill.

"Scarlett do make this easy. I have been in meetings with my lawyers and Henry Hamilton the last week. It is time I act as a proper gentleman, I seized your businesses." He watched as her eyes became wide with horror and her face became askew.

"You what? No! You better put them back in my name and get your damn hands out of them. I will not have this!" She shouted. She was more than angry, and her faced turned a dark red. Her chest heaved deeply as she tried her best to control her anger without leaping out of the bed to strike him.

"Calm down!" Rhett raised his voice as to try to have her understand. "With my seizure of your businesses, I have also put them up for sale, well the store. With the mills I signed them both over to Ashley. You still have the saloon property but you don't manage it so it is not a problem. Henry has agreed to act as sole controller. He will be in charge of the running of the property and distribution of the funds."

"I can't believe you would stoop so low and act as those bastards that don't let their wives to do a damn thing but have a child year after year!" He could see her knuckles turn white as she balled her hands, digging her nails into the palm of her hands.

"Damn it, Scarlett! I am doing this for us, not to make you miserable and I'm doing this for Bonnie, she wants you to be there for her and not some phantom of a parent. We need to leave this town, and leave our ghost here too. I can't live here anymore, every time I walk through the front door I see you falling down the stairs over and over. I can't do this. We can visit if you want but I don't want to live here anymore."

"What if I want to still live here? What about moving to Charleston if you are so intent of leaving this city?" Her anger seemed to be subsiding.

"I want us to start in a new place where we both have never lived." Rhett tried to be calm.

"But you've lived in New Orleans." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"My past there is positive there. In Charleston you will be judged constantly and you do not need that. New Orleans society is more accepting and welcoming. You will enjoy living there. Also since it is a French city, they are less strict about their society rules as Charleston or Savannah, and even here." Rhett could see her calm down as he spoke. He knew he was doing the right thing even if she did not agree. "Also, I can manage my shipping company better from there. Recently I acquired the shipping contract with a coffee plantation as well as sugar cane."

"What about my friends? This is my home and its Bonnie's too?" Scarlett asked purposely being difficult. She knew the decision was final and there was nothing she could do. A part of her liked the idea of leaving Atlanta but this was the only place asides from Tara where she had lived and leaving scared her.

"What friends, my dear? No one but Miss Melly has called upon you. As for this being your home, well you and Bonnie will adjust. I know many respectable people in New Orleans and they have children. Trust me on this Scarlett you will be happy there."

"This is all so sudden, Rhett. There is so much to do to even prepare for such a move."

"Just pack clothes and necessities. Once we find a house there then we can come back and pick furniture to be crated and shipped."

"And what about this house? Are you selling it too?"

"I haven't decided yet. We will keep it for a while but it could be a vacation home for when you want to visit." Rhett heard Scarlett give a deep sigh, if it was for relief or regret he could not tell.

Scarlett sat there, still trying to process their whole conversation. A part of her seemed to have been ripped out of her with the seizure of her businesses. The rug had been ripped out from her by her own husband. She knew Rhett was a low down cad but never thought he would take something she worked so hard for away from her. Those endeavors of hers were just that hers, and now, now she would become one of those mindless women who answered to their husbands.

Though after spending weeks with Bonnie, Scarlett did long to be with her daughter more. But the feeling was foreign and it scared her. What if the feeling she had now went away when she was healthy again? What if this change caused her to hate Rhett or Bonnie? Not knowing if she and Rhett stood on solid ground scared her even more. What if he wakes up one day and decides to leave again, she would have no way to support herself. If only life dealt her a kind hand.

Rhett expected Scarlett's reaction to be more dramatic, more violent. She seemed to accept the idea of everything he presented. Maybe she was growing up finally after all their trauma the last few months. Rhett couldn't help but think of a bright future with Scarlett and Bonnie.


	15. Chapter 15

Good Morning!

Yes this is the evil, dreaded author note post. Personally I hate these and feel they are a waste of time (especially when authors write them to clarify something in their story or to comment on reviews or apologize for being a day late for posting of a new chapter). Anywho I hate this as much as you hate receiving this. You get all excited because you see a new post, then see the word count and get annoyed.

Well I apologize for this. It has been over a year since I have posted on this story. And I'm surprised there is still interest and new readers everyday.

So here is my lame excuse for not updating in so long: I have been busy. Seriously. I am in my last year, soon to be last semester of university and have needed to focus on that. Plus I do have a job, two actually. So between full days at school and work I spend my nights reading homework and working on papers or other projects. I'm afraid next semester will be even worse since I have five, yes FIVE, art history classes. Four of which are on the same day back to back!

Yes, I am aware how insane that seems, but it is the only way to graduate on time. I always wonder how I have not be committed into a psych ward yet...

To give you all some sort of reward for sticking through my story, while it is on life support, I shall grant you all with what I had written last, over a year ago. So don't get on my case over this not being finished, or grammatical errors, or the chapter not making sense. To be honest, I don't recall what happened...

* * *

><p>Since the day Rhett announced the family's move to New Orleans to Eleanor and Bonnie, the house had been in an uproar. Rhett made sure they told Bonnie of the move to New Orleans together, but Scarlett voiced the action since Bonnie would not have taken it so well if Rhett said anything.<p>

Bonnie's only concern about the move was if her pony was going too. Then she started asking about what New Orleans was like and if she would like living there. Scarlett tried to tell her daughter about the city, but her experience there was limited and what she could tell Bonnie was minimal since the only time Scarlett had been to New Orleans was on her honeymoon with Rhett. During the constant questions about the new city they would call home, Scarlett would have Rhett explain to Bonnie about the city and what she could do there. The vast amount of activities she would partake in excited her. Even the descriptions of what the city looked like made Bonnie think of a magical land.

Doctor Meade had given the approval for Scarlett to travel in a month's time, but warned that if there were any signs to halt her recovery their departure would have to be postponed. The old doctor wanted to ensure she could withstand the long train ride to New Orleans without causing Scarlett to over exert herself that may cause more harm to her recovery. He also advised both of them not to try to have another baby for at least ten more months to allow Scarlett to fully heal. Doctor Meade recommended a doctor, a former colleague from his early days as a doctor, in New Orleans for Scarlett. He also asked that once they settled and had Scarlett set up with a physician to contact him to send Scarlett's medical records since the cause of her injuries were not exactly textbook.

Eleanor was content with the thought of them moving. The only thing that bothered her was the extended distance they would be from her. Soon she would have to return back home to Charleston while her son and daughter-in-law move across the country. It had been close to a month since she had spoken with Mammy and Melanie. She would need to have that talk with Rhett and Scarlett soon. Eleanor decided to hold off on the confrontation to try to witness how Rhett and Scarlett interacted with one another.

Though to witness them in their natural habitat was excruciatingly difficult for Eleanor. Someone was always in the room and when all was quiet they never really discussed much of anything. All topics seemed to be neutral, never on a personal level except when it involved Bonnie. Bonnie was the main topic they discussed, as well as their pending move. The only way Eleanor knew what was going on behind closed doors was to snoop. She would spend time in the servants' quarters to listen to their conversations through the speaking tube system. Since Scarlett's illness, they had left the speaking portal open to the room in case there was a demand that had to be made in haste without taking the extra time to uncap the pipe and ring a bell.


End file.
